


even as the world goes on its wicked way

by lua_rosa



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: 20 years after plus est en vous, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), One Shot, Post-Canon, Sun & Moon imagery, btw this fic is in PTBR (check link in the notes for the ENG translation), cass is a cool butch lesbian aunt in her forties. WHAT more could u want, character focused, listen i'm just having fun here, more to the sweet side, mostly cass and cassunzel, sometimes they talk normally tho, the characters sometimes talk like theyre in a jane austen novel, this was v self indulgent. enjoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lua_rosa/pseuds/lua_rosa
Summary: Eles chegam na capital ao final da tarde, a luz laranja do pôr do Sol refletindo nas águas do cais, os barulhos de movimentos do crepúsculo, o cheiro de sal e de chaminés soltando fumaça, as ruelas acidentadas, os acendedores de lampião acendendo os postes para quando a noite cair. É tudo tão familiar (...) talvez ela tenha vinte e dois anos novamente e terá que acordar cedo amanhã para seus deveres de serviçal. Ou talvez ela tenha dezenove anos, implorando para seu pai reconhecer seu talento para a guarda real. Talvez ela tenha quinze anos, sonhando em conhecer terras distantes e resgatar princesas. Talvez ela tenha doze anos, treinando todo dia com sua primeira e querida espada. Talvez ela tenha nove, brincando pelas ruas do leste da cidade, procurando por insetos por entre os paralelepípedos.Talvez ela ainda tenha Rapunzel com ela.Cassandra retorna a Corona depois de vinte anos.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	even as the world goes on its wicked way

**Author's Note:**

> [ENGLISH translation [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540956)]
> 
> oioioi gnt, essa fic se passa 20 anos depois q a cass saiu de corona (ou melhor, foi banida pelo rei) e passou um tempão viajando e vivendo aventuras. ela e o pai dela começam a morar juntos em uma terra beeeem distante de corona a certo ponto, até receberem um convite....... hihihi
> 
> a cass tem mtaaa crise de meia idade nessa fic... queria escrever um trem bem introspectivo... enfim!! espero q gostem s2
> 
>   
> _[classificação "Teen and Up Audiences" por conter palavrões, bebida alcoólica e breve menção de morte de animais]_

_Querida Cass,_

_Desculpe a demora para respondê-la. Eu sei que você sempre me assegura de que não tem problema, os meus ocasionais atrasos para mandá-la cartas; que você entende que as minhas responsabilidades devem me manter eternamente ocupada — apesar disso, devo te dizer que eu nunca consigo me perdoar pela demora. Um reino demanda muito tempo para ser governado, é claro, mas escrever uma carta para a minha querida amiga demanda apenas uma hora. Às vezes, algumas horas (você está tão extremamente longe, e, meu deus, como eu sinto sua falta, e como eu tenho coisas para te contar, tantas, às vezes) mas isso não deveria de maneira nenhuma me impedir de escrever para você. Nunca. A distância entre nós já é um empecilho o suficiente._

_Primeiramente, fico tão feliz em ouvir sobre seu pai! O amor realmente não tem idade._

_Sorri muito também em saber do seu trabalho mais recente. Tenho certeza de que o povo da cidade te aprecia e te vê como uma guardiã, e me aquece o coração em saber que você conseguiu se adaptar tão bem aí! Lembro-me das primeiras cartas que você me mandou, quando se mudou para aí pela primeira vez ("sinto que será passageiro, infelizmente, mas eu amo a cidade", ou algo parecido.) Mas devo admitir: sinto saudades dos seus contos heroicos de quando você viajava, sem moradia fixa. Ambições juvenis podem ser inconstantes, mas elas certamente são românticas (gosto muito de imaginar você, jovem, como um cavaleiro de armadura dourada, cavalgando em seu cavalo, correndo para salvar princesas. Prometo que não sinto ciúmes com o pensamento!)._

_"Eu sei que você me conhece como uma mulher responsável, mas eu aprendi, sim, Rapunzel, a me divertir, nesses anos que passaram." Ah, e como você merece se divertir! Só tome cuidado para não beber demais. Você sabe como bares assim, cheio de amigos, podem ser uma tentação perigosa._

_Novamente, me desculpo pelo atraso. E terei que falar sobre coisas desagradáveis._

_É que, infelizmente, minha querida, esses últimos meses andam pesados nas minhas costas. Como te contei em nossa última correspondência, minha mãe estava muito doente. Os médicos não puderam identificar que doença a infligia, mas suspeito que ela estava muito, terrivelmente abalada pela morte de meu pai. Não entrei em detalhes, antes, mas meu deus, como ela estava frágil — cortava meu coração, saber que eu não poderia fazer nada por ela, nem se eu tivesse meus poderes de volta (o Sol cura muitas coisas, mas não cura um coração partido)._

_Ela faleceu semana passada._

_Eu não sei o quão rápido as notícias de Corona viajam até as terras distantes onde você está, mas você com certeza pode imaginar que o reino entrou em um profundo luto que só cresceu com o remanescente luto pelo meu pai, meses atrás. Astra é muito nova para compreender o que está acontecendo, mas ela também sente o pesar do reino e de sua família daquele jeito que as crianças sentem profundamente o ambiente ao seu redor, de forma diferente dos adultos. Minha querida, eu estou em luto, também, mas estou lutando. No quarto dia, após a morte de minha mãe, eu dei um discurso oficial nas portas do castelo, e falei tudo que se fala após a morte de uma rainha — e anunciei minha coroação._

_Eu não irei divagar mais sobre meu luto; eu sei que não preciso. Eu sei que você sabe, mais do que ninguém, talvez com a exceção de José, que meu peito sempre pesa, mas meu sorriso deve prevalecer. É esse o fardo de uma rainha._

_Tecnicamente, eu já sou uma rainha; possuo todos os poderes de uma, apenas me falta o título, e a formalidade do rito que me tornará uma. Eu serei coroada junto a José. (Ele, um rei, pode acreditar?) Ele está sendo, como sempre, tão compreensivo. Me abraça toda noite, enquanto eu choro (em dias de fraqueza) ou endureço (em dias de dever.) Hoje, conversamos sobre você, e disse a ele que não quero ser coroada sem você ao meu lado._

_Cassandra: eu serei rainha, e, como meu primeiro feito, eu te perdoarei de todos os crimes cometidos contra Corona. Você poderia vir visitar quando quiser, meu bem, até mesmo retornar permanentemente, se assim desejar. José concordou com meu pedido, e nós dois conseguimos atrasar a coroação para daqui a três meses. (Um intervalo justo, visto a recém morte da rainha. Corona costuma apressar coroações, assim como apressa qualquer comemoração, mas eu me recuso a fazê-lo.) Eu quero que você venha para me assistir me tornando uma rainha, e ganhando o poder para te trazer para casa (ou sua primeira casa, pelo menos.) Você e seu pai serão convidados de honra, eu faço questão disso, e faço questão de te abraçar apertado quando te vir; como sinto saudades! Vinte anos é tempo demasiado para se estar separada de sua melhor amiga._

_Perdão pela brevidade — quero mandá-la essa carta o mais rápido possível. Se você decidir vir, não se dê o trabalho de responder a carta, é claro: venha imediatamente! A viagem é longa._

_Como sempre, minha querida, penso em você quando olho para a lua, e espero que você aceite meu convite._

_Com amor,_

_Rapunzel_

As cartas de Rapunzel nunca eram estampadas com o selo real, e nem eram assinadas com a assinatura oficial de realeza, como seria de se esperar, se ela fosse qualquer outra pessoa — Cassandra sempre abre envelopes com um simples selo coronense laranja, e termina de ler as cartas com a despedida colorida de Rapunzel ao final, seu nome assinado de lilás, decorado com desenhos.

Cassandra relê essa carta, em particular, várias vezes (até mais vezes, talvez, do que ela relê as outras normalmente) e, sempre que chega ao final, não sabe o que pensar.

Então ela abre a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, pega sua caixa de madeira e, de dentro dela, seleciona uma das cartas de Rapunzel dentre as grandes pilhas acumuladas durante os anos — a primeira que suas mãos alcançam.

_Minha Cass,_

_Eu espero que você esteja se recuperando. Meu peito dói de pensar em você machucada seriamente, e me dói ainda mais pensar na cicatriz que estará no lugar, daqui a um tempo (a não ser que você goste dessas cicatrizes? Você com certeza ficaria bonita com uma no rosto— estou sendo boba? Me avise se estiver)._

_Imagino, frequentemente, como você deve ter amadurecido de lá para cá, e como o seu rosto deve ter se moldado. Estaria ele mais severo? Mais forte? Mais cansado? Estariam seus olhos decorados com marcas em sua volta? E sua boca? O que tem de novo em suas írises escuras que eu perdi nesses dezoito anos? O que o tempo reservou para você, minha querida, para seus cachos negros, suas grossas sobrancelhas, seu nariz, a curva de seu lábio superior, seu queixo, sua clavícula, seus braços? Você ainda tem aquela pinta, na parte de trás de seu pescoço? E, afinal, as cicatrizes? Gostaria de te encontrar, para você me contar a história de cada uma, e ir conectando-as como pontos de um mapa._

_Me frusta profundamente como seu rosto escapa de minha memória. Tudo que tenho são seus retratos — mas esses são tão antigos. Se nós pudéssemos nos ver novamente, eu pintaria seu rosto com um cuidado maior do que eu jamais tive em qualquer outra obra, para assim te ter comigo no presente, como uma imagem, ao invés de ter apenas o passado distante—_

Cassandra pega outra carta.

_Querida Cass,_

_Peço perdão pelas duas cartas em sequência; é que eu terminei, instantes atrás, essa pintura. Como disse na carta anterior, andava tendo dificuldade para colocar qualquer coisa no papel, mas agora escrevo isso de madrugada depois de ter pintado, à luz de velas, esse simples rabisco num papel, que parecia estar preso na minha garganta a muito tempo. Note o aspecto monocromático da pintura: eu sei que usar um excesso de cores é geralmente a minha marca registrada, mas dessa vez pareceu correto usar apenas azuis. Estou tão satisfeita! Às vezes, algo simples é o suficiente. Estou mandando a pintura para você, nessa carta (a lagoa que pintei me faz lembrar de uma de nossas aventuras, a uns quinze anos atrás. Você se lembra?)—_

E outra.

_Querida Cass,_

 _Trago as mais maravilhosas notícias, meu bem: os médicos esperam o bebê para daqui a um mês. Já te digo agora; não há nada romântico sobre estar grávida. Minha barriga está inchada como um balão, eu mal consigo me mexer na cama, meu estômago está demasiadamente sensível, e as minhas_ costas! _Não desejaria isso nem aos meus piores inimigos. Mas, Cass — estou tão feliz, que sinto que meu coração possa, a qualquer momento, pular para fora da minha garganta. Eu mal posso esperar para carregar minha criança nos meus braços, e carregar junto os amores e as dificuldades de ser mãe; eu quero viver tudo, ao máximo, e ser uma mãe melhor do que Gothel jamais foi._

_Eu sei que há muito tempo venho sendo pressionada para engravidar, Cass: não contei a você, como às vezes não conto outras coisas desagradáveis, mas, como você bem sabe, é verdade; demorei mais do que a maioria dos monarcas de Corona para engravidar (José esteve sendo muito paciente até agora). Ser rainha significa, quase que principalmente, ter um filho para herdar um trono. Porém, Cass, já deixo aqui registrado: se minha criança crescer e desejar abandonar o trono e ir para outro lugar, eu a deixarei ir para onde quer que seu coração mandar. E, ah, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui, para o nascimento! Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui para ensinar para a minha criança todas as coisas que eu não poderei ensinar, as coisas sobre coragem, sobre—_

Outra—

_Minha querida Cassandra,_

_Parece que faz tanto tempo desde que nós nos vimos pela última vez! Um ano se passa tão devagar sem você. Sinto tantas saudades, apesar de sua presença ainda me seguir pelo castelo – seus antigos aposentos, sua janela favorita, histórias sobre cavaleiros em livros velhos, a noite no litoral._

_Trago ótimas notícias, que infelizmente, são acompanhadas por más notícias. Eu e José vamos nos casar, Cass! De verdade, dessa vez. Estou tão profundamente feliz! Me sinto preparada, eu prometo: José é o amor da minha vida. (Você nunca achou que ele era o homem certo para mim, eu sei, mas ele me faz tão bem.) Eu queria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que você estivesse aqui comigo, do meu lado, mas... a má notícia: meu pai não permitirá que você venha, nem para essa ocasião. Mas se você desejar, Cass, por favor, venha! Eu darei um jeito, como nós sempre demos. Sempre, sempre foi assim—eu te trarei para o casamento através dos túneis subterrâneos do castelo, e, depois, eu posso te levar de volta, a cavalo, te escapar de noite pela beira da praia, como fizemos antes—_

Ela fecha a caixa. A noite recém-nascida transborda pela janela de seu quarto, especialmente azul, em contraste com o dourado quente de sua vela; a Lua alta, crescente, sussurra para Cassandra e ela meio escuta, meio pensa em outras coisas. Ela pensa: _tenho que levar Fidella para o veterinário amanhã, tenho coisas para fazer, tenho que visitar o ferreiro semana que vem, tenho um acampamento com meu pai na próxima Lua cheia, tenho que ajudar a vila a se preparar para o inverno; não posso viajar para Corona, pois não devo nada mais para aquele lugar, e ele não deve nada a mim._ A Lua murmura, como uma melodia: _Cassandra, um pedacinho do seu coração sempre ficou em Corona._

Girando uma caneta-tinteiro por entre os dedos, Cassandra decide que sabe exatamente o que tem que fazer. Tira um papel em branco da gaveta e começa:

_Querida Raps,_

_Sinto muitíssimo pela sua mãe. Meu bem, nem sei o que dizer. ~~Ela sempre me tratou muito bem, quando eu morava no castelo~~ Te desejo muitas forças. Pode desabafar comigo à vontade. Por favor._

_~~Agradeço o convite, mas~~ _

_Volto a assegurar que você não precisa se preocupar com a demora das cartas. Você é uma princesa, afinal — e será uma rainha._

_Peço desculpas, Raps, mas não ~~vou conseguir~~ não posso ir à sua coroação. Você entende, não é? Tenho coisas para fazer—_

“Não, não—”, amassa o papel e começa de novo.

_Querida Raps,_

_Sinto tantas saudades. Sinto muito que não posso estar aí para te confortar nesse momento difícil. Meus maiores pêsames pela sua mãe – eu sei como deve estar sendo tão profundamente difícil para você, e eu sei que você deve estar cansada de ouvir pêsames. Me desculpe. Queria poder te abraçar._

_Rapunzel, eu sei que pode parecer hipócrita, mas não posso voltar a Corona. Me sinto uma pessoa horrível e egoísta, dizendo-lhe isso, mas... O que será de mim se eu voltar? O que será dessa pessoa que me tornei, e da pessoa que eu era, ainda aqui dentro de mim?_

_~~Você sabe que eu te amo, mas~~ n ~~ão sei se conseguiria te olhar nos olhos novamente—~~_

__

“ _Porra...”_ Cassandra passa os dedos pelos seus cachos implorando a si mesma para conseguir escrever alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para mandar para Rapunzel. Amassa o papel, começa de novo:

_Rapunzel,_

_Meus pêsames pela sua mãe. Se precisar que qualquer outra coisa, estarei aqui, mas infelizmente não poderei ir para Corona a tempo de assistir sua coroação: tenho muitas coisas para fazer, aqui. Espero que entenda._

_Cassandra_

Então ela suspira devagar e não consegue sacudir de si a sensação de ser a pessoa mais horrível do mundo. Cassandra imagina como deve estar sendo, para Rapunzel: matou sua falsa mãe, aos dezoito anos, e após finalmente encontrar uma família que a ame, perdeu seu pai para mesma doença que se recaiu em sua mãe, quando estava grávida dela. Logo após, perdeu sua mãe, e foi deixada com um reino inteiro nas costas, uma responsabilidade que nunca se imaginou possuindo até o dia que saiu de sua torre.

E Cassandra não estava lá para consolar Rapunzel – mas como ela poderia estar? Ela não tem certeza se sabe, ainda, como o fazer; não tem certeza se ainda lembra como curar, ao invés de machucar. Não tem certeza se ainda se lembra como exatamente envolver Rapunzel em seus braços, como elas se encaixam. Ela tem medo de viajar até Corona, em três longos meses de viagem, reconhecendo paisagens familiares. Ela tem medo de ter dezenas de olhos queimando suas costas enquanto caminha pelas ruas da capital, ou pior. Ela tem medo de ser recebida por Rapunzel no castelo, a abraçar, e de alguma forma, a ferir quando encostasse nela. Talvez suas mãos se tornassem facas, quando a tocasse; sua pele vidro.

Ela tem medo, até mesmo, de nada acontecer – de tudo ocorrer bem. Não conseguiria viver, nunca, com aquilo. Talvez fosse melhor se ela desembainhasse sua espada.

Por isso que ela não pode ir à Corona. Mas—

A saudade bate no peito de Cassandra, agora, mais forte do que já esteve em anos. Aprendeu a viver com ela como um animal aprende a viver com vermes em seus dentes; mas agora que sabe que Rapunzel _precisava_ dela, como, em um milhão de anos, ela recusaria segurá-la em seus braços? Doeria mais, ou menos, permanecer para sempre se perguntando, de vez em quando, como Rapunzel ficaria com a coroa de uma rainha na cabeça? Como ela sorriria, quando a visse novamente?

Ao invés de continuar girando possibilidades em sua mente, Cassandra amassa sua tentativa de escrever uma carta e joga o papel no lixo, apaga a luz da vela e deita-se para dormir. A Lua sussurra em seu ouvido:

_Amanhã, ao anoitecer, eu ainda estarei aqui._

☾

“Você tem certeza, filha? Você sabe que não precisamos ir, se não quiser.”

Seu pai a ajuda a colocar as malas no vagão.

“Eu sei, pai.” Seria uma viagem longa: Corona é longe, e eles só têm Fidella e mais nenhum cavalo para levá-los. Teriam que providenciar paradas frequentes, e uma rota que os permitisse dormir em uma cidade ou vila o máximo possível, e que evitasse saqueadores; afinal, seu pai já não é tão jovem quanto antes. “Eu— eu quero ir. De verdade.”

Seu pai suspira. “Só estou garantindo.”

“Mas... _Você_ não precisa ir, também, pai. Eu sei que você não se aposentou pra ficar voltando pra lá."

“Bobagem. Qualquer lugar que você precise que eu vá com você, eu irei.” Ele pausa, preocupado, sua testa franzida daquele jeito de sempre, seu rosto marcado pela idade, e olha para ela. “A não ser— que você não queria que eu vá...?”

“N-não! Não! Claro que não, é claro que eu quero que você vá.” Cassandra coloca a última caixa de mantimentos no vagão e fecha a porta. “É que... Bom— só estou _garantindo._ ”

Os dois sorriem, algo mútuo entre eles. “Me parece, minha filha, que você ainda tem dúvidas.”

“ _Argh._ Pensei que eu já tinha _superado_ dúvidas.”

“Não dá pra escapar delas. Acredite — fica pior com a idade.”

“Tem _alguma_ coisa que não fica pior com a idade?”

Ele pensa. “Aí você me pegou.” Então, senta um pouco para recuperar o ar, grunhindo com o esforço de dobrar as costas, e funga uma vez. _A idade foi boa com ele, apesar de tudo,_ Cassandra pensa; ele parece mais jovem, mais feliz, de certa forma, com sessenta e poucos anos do que ele era com quarenta. Ou talvez seja menos a idade e mais as circunstâncias: sem guarda real para cuidar, sem filha correndo por ai, se metendo em coisas onde não deveria se meter— o pensamento dói um pouco em Cassandra, mas também a faz sorrir. É fácil, agora, viver com seu pai, ambos sabendo o que o outro carrega. “Mas você não tem o que reclamar, Cassandra... Na sua idade, já tinha perdido quase todo o meu cabelo. _Hah—_ Seus cachos estão lindos como sempre estiveram.”

“Você sente falta de pentear o meu cabelo?”

“Um pouquinho..., mas, _ah,_ os nós! Coitadinha, como você sofria.”

Cassandra sorri. “...Já deu tchau pro Samuel?”

“Sim. Ele, hã, empacotou um almoço para nós, pra viagem.”

“Ele é um amor. Falei com ele mais cedo e já dei tchau pra ele, ele me abraçou tão apertado que quase quebrou as minhas costelas... como um senhorzinho como ele tem tanta força?!”

“ _Hahaha!_ Ele é assim mesmo. Eu sei que você nem sempre gosta de abraços—”

“Bom, eu não me importo quando é ele que me aperta.”

“Que bom. Ele te mandou um beijo.”

Seu pai sempre fica bobo, com um sorriso largo no rosto, quando fala do noivo, e Cassandra acha que essa vida sorridente combina com ele.

☾

Três dias antes de chegarem ao Reino Sombrio, Cassandra já sabe que estão perto, pelo jeito que a Lua vibra em seus ouvidos de noite, como moedas de prata caindo e tintilando no chão. Apesar de passarem longe da capital do reino caído, as rochas negras são inconfundíveis, e depois de apenas um mês de viagem Cassandra é obrigada a passar o tempo todo deitada em seu colchão no vagão enquanto seu pai conduz Fidellia para eles.

Fica pior no ponto mais próximo do centro do reino — Cassandra mal consegue ouvir nada além da Lua, seus ouvidos abafados, sua mente distante. Ela registra as coisas que vão acontecendo pela metade, feito um bêbado. Só quando param para acampar e montam uma fogueira que seu pai repousa a mão na testa de Cassandra, e eles descobrem que ela está quente de febre. _Nós deveríamos ter pegado outro caminho,_ ela ouve seu pai dizer, e depois, _me desculpe, meu bem,_ mas Cassandra não tem certeza se quem disse isso foi seu pai ou a Lua, ou se foi apenas sua imaginação.

“Pai, eu tô bem,” consegue dizer, “Vamos continuar... quero sair logo daqui.”

Então, eles levam outros cinco dias para atravessar o reino, sem paradas. Cassandra passa a maior parte do tempo deitada, e secretamente agradece por não estar consciente o suficiente para encarar seu pai e lembrar de tudo que aconteceu naquele lugar; apenas sente mãos calejadas e carinhosas em seu rosto ocasionalmente, ou oferecendo comida, ou a cobrindo com um lençol. Ela vira para um lado, vira para o outro, suando, e quase esquece da culpa remanescente em seu peito. Em uma noite nublada, ela ouve chuva no teto do vagão e sua febre se acalma — ela e seu pai até conversam, brevemente, enquanto ele está conduzindo, sua voz cheia de preocupação, e a Lua em silêncio atrás das nuvens. Na pior noite, quando seu rosto fervia como uma chaleira, Cassandra tem quase certeza que viu o Sol nascer pela janela do vagão, um céu lindo, multicolorido, e luzes douradas— quando se arrasta para olhar, entretanto, ainda é noite, e a Lua começa a cantar para ela.

Quando a febre finalmente passa, eles encontram um riacho para beber água e tomar banho. Cassandra limpa seu corpo nu; passa os dedos sobre seu coração, onde a pedra da Lua costumava ficar, e onde agora está apenas uma cicatriz em formato de flor, do tamanho de um punho fechado. Depois afunda a cabeça embaixo d’água como se pudesse limpar também sua mente. Reflete; _pensei que nunca iria ficar assim tão ruim de novo._

Sob a água corrente, Cassandra conta para si mesma a história da criação que ouviu em uma de suas viagens para terras distantes.

☾

_Quando a Existência ainda era jovem, o Sol e a Lua dançavam juntos no Céu. De sua íntima dança nasceu a Terra, crua e cheia de promessas. Do brilho do Sol, Terra herdou sua flora e sua fauna, e o triunfo que foi o homem; do silêncio da Lua, Terra herdou os segredos de seu vasto oceano e das profundezas de seu solo rochoso e eterno._

_Disse o Sol, para a Lua: meu bem, para quê criastes essas sombras na Terra, essas pedras afiadas como dentes, essas águas traiçoeiras?_

_Disse a Lua, para o Sol: amor, não consegues ver beleza e vida nessa minha escuridão?_

_Disse o Sol, para a Lua: carinho, não poderei nutrir em nossa Terra essas coisas que matarão o que criei._

_Disse a Lua, para o Sol: minha vida, o que tu não percebes é que o que matará sua criação é o próprio ser humano._

_O Sol, temendo os espinhos da Lua, e a Lua, ressentindo a incompreensão do Sol, decidiram então dividir a Terra: o dia seria o reino do Sol, para o homem ver com clareza tudo aquilo que possui; e a noite seria o reino da Lua, para ela esconder todos seus segredos do homem e cantar sua melancólica canção._

_Antes de se separarem, Sol e Lua dançaram uma última vez, e se despediram. O Sol chorou, e uma de suas lágrimas, de tão dolorosas, brilhou e atravessou o Céu, caindo no solo da Terra, de onde nasceu uma bela flor. A Lua chorou, e suas lágrimas pesavam tanto que atravessaram o Céu, e quando caíram na Terra, se cristalizaram até virarem uma opala, iridescente tal qual a dor de um amante._

_Agora, o Sol e a Lua dançam separados para sempre em volta de sua querida criação, e nunca mais puderam se tocar novamente. É dito que, se eles um dia se reencontrassem, a Terra acabaria._

_Os presentes que suas mágoas deixaram ainda brilham na Terra; a flor gota-de-Sol, para curar a carne, e a pedra da Lua, para vingar o espírito — e, assim como o Sol e a Lua, a flor e a opala anseiam, eternamente, uma pela outra._

☾

“Vai demorar um pouco pra gente chegar em Vardaros”, diz Cassandra enquanto ela e seu pai inspecionam o mapa em seu novo acampamento. Então, levanta-se, procurando seu arco e flecha: “Vou ver se acho alguma coisa pra caçar na floresta, rapidinho, já que nossa comida tá acabando. Você vai ficar bem aqui?”

Seu pai a lança um olhar que parece dizer; _e_ você, _vai ficar bem?_ Uma semana depois de terem passado do Reino Sombrio, seu pai ainda se contorce de preocupação.

“Vou ficar bem, pai. Foi— foi— aquele _lugar.”_

“Eu sei, filha.” Eles dois ainda não são muito de _conversar_ sobre essas coisas, mesmo depois de tantos anos; apesar disso, Cassandra percebe que seu pai tem muitas coisas não ditas em sua garganta. Ela _sabe:_ ela provavelmente está espelhando em seu próprio rosto a mesma expressão dele. Ainda assim, ele a chama para mais perto e aperta firme seu ombro, sorri de um jeito e Cassandra sorri de volta, afável e familiar, “Volte logo.”

Caminhando sozinha pela floresta, Cassandra sente falta de Coruja; um pouco de seu olhar de predador, e mais de sua companhia. Se ele ainda estivesse ali, ela conversaria com ele; agora, não tem ninguém a quem contar seus pensamentos (além, talvez, da Lua, nas noites mais iluminadas).

Ela encontra uma lebre ao pôr do Sol; suas patas traseiras espasmam por alguns segundos mesmo após a flecha perfurar seu olho e atravessar seu pequeno crânio.

☾

É uma coisa inexplicável, a memória humana, e como você parece esquecer de tantas coisas até o momento que as vê novamente. Atravessando uma estrada, Cassandra avista um pequeno rio em uma clareira por entre a floresta com um grande tronco indo de uma margem a outra, como uma ponte. Ela recorda, na parte detrás de sua mente, sobre o dia em que ela e Rapunzel atravessaram esse mesmo tronco, de pés descalços, à procura de árvores frutíferas para levarem seus frutos de volta para a carruagem.

Viajando agora pelo território de Corona — um reino relativamente pequeno, mas que por muito tempo foi a vida inteira de Cassandra — ela se lembra de quando viajou com Rapunzel para o Reino Sombrio, como foi a sensação de sair de Corona pela primeira vez. _Como o mundo é grande,_ ela lembra ter pensado, _e diferente dos litorais de Corona, seus verões amarelos e seus invernos cruéis, seu cheiro salgado._ Se aventurando continente adentro ela lembra de ter sentido falta do mar, mas lembra também de ter se apaixonado por todo o resto.

O verdadeiro prazer de viajar ela encontrou depois, quando foi peregrina, e a _viagem_ foi algo maior do que Rapunzel, e maior que dever; quando ela foi a maravilha da descoberta, e o mundo todo era cheio de incontáveis possibilidades, todas elas só de Cassandra e de mais ninguém. Foi aí, Cassandra acha, que ela aprendeu a pegar seu belo egoísmo (lição que a Lua a ensinou) e transformá-lo em algo novo: tudo que ela desbravava naquele mundo era também algo que ela desbravava dentro de si mesma, e aqueles pedacinhos do mundo se tornavam pedacinhos dela.

Mas ela nunca fez o mesmo caminho que havia feito antes, na viagem com Rapunzel. Ela nunca voltou para o Reino Sombrio. Quando saiu de Corona sozinha, só ela e Coruja e Fidella, Cassandra seguiu continente acima pelo litoral, ainda não completamente pronta para abandonar o oceano. Depois, seguiu leste, até sair de Corona e só o que viu depois disso foram terras que nunca havia visto; ah, como foi indescritível a sensação. Mesmo se ela se sentia, vez ou outra, solitária nesses doze anos que passou na estrada, ela não se arrepende, e isso Cassandra afirma com a satisfação de alguém que já se arrependeu demais na vida.

Agora, vê tantos cenários que tinha visto antes, na viagem ao Reino Sombrio — muitas das mesmas cidades e vilas, montanhas, rios, lagos e precipícios. Dias atrás, quando ela e seu pai guiavam o vagão pela estrada e podia-se ver a carcaça da Grande Árvore ao longe, o braço direito de Cassandra parecia arder. Ela não se força mais a _não_ pensar sobre esses tempos, mas ainda é um pouco doloroso lembrar, como a pele sensível e rosa de um ferimento recém-fechado.

Finalmente em Corona, depois de pouco mais de três meses de viagem, o coração de Cassandra se contorce um pouco com a familiaridade de tudo. De tudo, tudo, tudo — o sotaque forte na boca dos comerciantes; os pássaros cantando como cantavam em suas memórias vagas da infância; o verde e amarelo e marrom da vegetação a chamando para casa. O cheiro distante do mar.

☾

A primeira coisa que Cassandra nota quando passam em Velha Corona é o quanto a vila cresceu; os canais de água é a segunda coisa. Apesar de nunca ter visitado a vila tão frequentemente, Cassandra percebe a quantidade de rostos novos e jovens, o aumento de fazendeiros, crianças brincando nas ruas (agora em grande parte pavimentadas com paralelepípedos) e os silos e moinhos de vento que parecem ter se multiplicado próximos às plantações.

“Fizeram uma repaginada, hein,” seu pai comenta ao seu lado, “será que é o Quirin que ainda tá de chefe aqui?”

“Boa pergunta... Na verdade, eu estava querendo dar um oi pro filho dele...”

Eles perguntam por Quirin e por Varian para um grupo de crianças brincando.

“O seu Quirin? Ele tá por aí,” diz uma menina.

“Por aí onde?”

A menina dá de ombros.

“E o Varian?”

“Ah, o tio Varian deve tá fazendo alguma doideira,” diz um garotinho.

“Ele ainda está no laboratório dele?”

O menino dá de ombros.

“...Ok... Hã, obrigada,” Cassandra dá uma moeda de prata coronense para cada criança antes de continuar.

“Eu me lembro quando você era daquele tamaninho...,” seu pai cutuca sua barba grisalha, reflexivo. Cassandra, por outro lado, não se lembra de muita coisa de sua infância além do que ela infelizmente gostaria muito de esquecer. _Deus,_ como ela está velha.

“Tá ficando emocionado, pai?”

“Talvez um pouquinho.”

Estacionam o vagão do lado de fora do laboratório da vila. Cassandra bate na porta.

Ouve-se uma explosão do lado de dentro, e em seguida uma voz masculina.

_“Já vai! Merda—”_

Cassandra e seu pai trocam olhares, e ele diz: “Espero que esse não seja o Varian... desde quando ele xinga...?”

Quem abre a porta é um homem nos seus trinta e poucos anos, cabelos negros e longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e uma barba igualmente negra, avental, óculos de proteção pendurado no pescoço... “ _Perdão_ pelo barulho, nossa... tá uma bagunça lá atr—” Os olhos do homem se arregalam ao reconhecer Cassandra, provavelmente da mesma forma que os de Cassandra fazem ao reconhecê-lo, também.

“ _Cass?!”_

Cassandra não sabe o porquê, exatamente, mas ela quase esperava um garoto de quinze anos abrindo a porta. E ela _não_ consegue acreditar do tamanho daquele garoto, e na grossura da voz dele. “Espera aí— _quem_ é esse homem, e o que você fez com o Varian?!”

“ _Cass—!”_ O garoto— o _homem_ corre para ela e a envolve em um abraço apertado. “Cass, _e-e seu Capitão_ também _?!_ ( _Tô aposentado, garoto_ , diz o pai de Cassandra.) _Ah meu deus,_ caralho, nossa, qu— que surpresa _boa!_ Nossa, me desculpa, eu tô _todo_ sujo, é que eu tava testando um negócio que— _enfim,_ nossa, se eu soubesse que vocês viriam, eu teria arrumado as coisas—!”

“Varian, relaxa...!” Cassandra o segura pelos braços para ele não começar a andar para lá e para cá. Ele está _alto,_ provavelmente mais alto que José, e forte de um jeito que Cassandra provavelmente não o reconheceria se encontrasse com ele na rua. “Tá malhando, hein garoto? Olha esses músculos!”

“ _Ah—_ Pois é, tá vendo?” Varian ri, embaraçado, e flexiona um dos braços. “Mas não são tão bons quanto os seus, é claro!”

“É _claro,_ ” ri Cassandra.

O pai de Cassandra também abraça Varian. “Vai convidar a gente pra entrar ou não, filho?”

“A- _ah sim,_ claro, por favor, fiquem à vontade— não nota na bagunça, por favor— eu estou trabalhando com umas coisas meio... _explosivas,_ daí, sabe como é, né—”

O laboratório está mesmo uma bagunça, mas, quando é que ele _não_ esteve uma bagunça? Cassandra não consegue deixar de sorrir. Talvez nada tenha mudado, muito, em Corona, na sua ausência, e o pensamento a traz um alívio embaraçoso.

Cassandra fala da primeira memória sobre Varian que lhe vem à cabeça. “Como está o... _Ruddiger...?_ O carinha ainda tá por aí?”

“O Ruddi! Sim! Ele tá bem velhinho, coitado, fica o dia inteiro esparramado no chão do laboratório— não tá mais elétrico igual ele era, né. Mas ele tá aí, firme e forte! ...E o Coruja?”

“Ah...!” Cassandra se surpreende que Varian se lembra de Coruja. “...Ele morreu uns anos atras.”

Varian parece genuinamente triste. Ele sempre foi um garoto muito empático, de qualquer maneira. Algo nos olhos dele aparenta dizer que ele e Cassandra compartilham do mesmo sentimento de, _nem tudo está o mesmo, apesar de eu ter esperado que estivesse._ “ _Ah..._ Nossa, sinto muito, Cass.”

“É... Eu também. Mas tá tudo bem.”

Ela sente muita falta de Coruja.

Varian os levam para uma pequena cozinha ao lado do laboratório principal. O alquimista tira alguns pacotes abertos de cima da mesa de madeira da cozinha e arrasta uma cadeira que estava ao lado do armário para a mesa, apressando-se para arrumar dois lugares para os visitantes se sentarem. “Podem se sentar, gente— se quiserem, haha.... Novamente, desculpe pela bagunça, eu geralmente não recebo muitas visitas—ah, isso é, além do meu pai, né— e das crianças, mas eu não deixo elas entrarem no laboratório— muito perigoso, e tudo o mais—"

Cassandra e seu pai se sentam, e ele faz um gesto com a mão, pedindo para Varian não se desculpar. “Sem problemas, garoto. Então, seu pai ainda está cuidando das coisas por aqui?”

“Sim, isso mesmo, seu Capit— _hã,_ quer dizer, senhor, éé—

“Por favor, garoto, só Elias tá bom.”

“Seu Elias—! Sim, meu pai— _ah,_ v-vocês aceitam algo pra beber, ou...?”

“Tá tudo bem, Varian. Pode terminar.”

“Certo... hã... meu pai tá no centro da vila, agora, ajudando o pessoal a arrumar as decorações pra coroação, e tal. _Aaah,_ é pra isso que vocês vieram? Pra coroação?”

“Isso,” diz Cassandra, “a Rapunzel— já que ela vai ser rainha agora, ela acha que seria... que não teria problemas, eu— bom... você sabe.”

Varian concorda com a cabeça; ele _sabe,_ provavelmente mais do que ninguém. “Pois é... o José veio me visitar esses dias, e ele disse que a Rapunzel ficaria feliz se eu fosse pra Corona ver a coroação, mas— sabe, eu sei que passou muito tempo, mas eu ainda fico— meio _assim,_ sabe, de ir pra capital... Toda vez que eu vou eu fico nervoso, sei lá, então eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo. Pra ajudar meu pai, também, né. Então— o que eu tô querendo dizer— e-eu entendo, sim.”

Como é estranho, conversar sobre essas coisas com alguém que esteve lá para ver, depois de todos esses anos. Nesse tempo todo, tudo que Cassandra teve foi seu pai e as cartas de Rapunzel (e ainda assim nem sempre elas escreviam sobre tudo; é muito mais fácil evitar colocar no papel coisas complicadas e escrever sobre coisas simples). Provavelmente pensando algo semelhante, Varian abaixa a cabeça, e um silêncio breve se recai sobre eles, até o pai de Cassandra se levantar e quebrá-lo:

“Eu quero trocar uma palavrinha com Quirin, então se você me der licença, Varian. Tenho certeza de que você e Cass têm muito papo pra botar em dia.” Ele coloca a mão no ombro de Cassandra antes de sair.

“Precisa que eu te leve pra porta, seu Elias?”

“Pode deixar, Varian. Obrigado.”

Quando são deixados à sós, Varian leva Cassandra de volta para seu laboratório para mostrá-la no que anda trabalhando: era, até aonde Cassandra entendeu, um carro com mecanismos que o faz se locomover sozinho, sem nenhum animal puxando.

“...E, basicamente, no começo eu tinha idealizado um carro movido a _vapor,_ certo, tanto é que eu usei umas anotações _antiiiigas_ do meu projeto de água aquecida— estavam uma _bagunça,_ inclusive, nossa, o que o Varianzinho de dezesseis anos tinha na cabeça, _haha,_ meu deus— enfim, resumidamente, daí eu fiz uns testes e, hã— é que a minha ideia é usar esses carros pra transportar nossas colheitas mais rápido, certo?”

“Certo.”

“...Mas eu acho que um carro movido a _vapor_ talvez não seria potente o suficiente— então eu tô tentando usar _carvão_ — e eu _acho_ que tem _muitas_ chances de funcionar! Se você olhar aquelas equações ali...” Varian aponta para um quadro negro cheio de números marcados em giz que Cassandra não entenderia nem se quisesse. Ela deveria ter mostrado isso na sua expressão, porque logo em seguida, Varian continuou: “... _Ah,_ esquece, não precisa não— mas, enfim, eu tô testando umas combinações pra _fabricar_ carvão usando alquimia, pra gente ter bastante reservas!”

“Parece bem esperto, garoto. E complicado.”

“ _Não é?!_ Mas eu tô quase chegando perto da solução... _E_ eu tô tendo que construir _muitos_ mecanismos e mexer com material pesado, sabe, algo que eu ando experimentando nos últimos anos— por isso os muque, haha, muitos parafusos pra apertar— e por causa do carvão que eu ando explodindo _tanto_ o laboratório, mas não se preocupe, porque eu ando mais prevenido, não tem perigo— hã, _geralmente_ , né..”

Eles terminam encostados no parapeito da janela do laboratório, enquanto Varian aponta com o dedo as mudanças que fez na vila, incluindo água quente e canais.

“Tudo isso é muito legal, Varian...! Ficou feliz que você tá tão envolvido no desenvolvimento de Velha Corona. Seu pai está, éé— apoiando?”

“Sim! Meu pai é bem mais tranquilo com as minhas maluquices do que quando eu era garoto, haha. Mas, sabe, ele tá ficando velho também— ele precisa de ajuda na vila. Eu com _certeza_ não sou a melhor pessoa pra ser o sucessor dele, mas, agora, sempre que ele precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa, ele pede, sabe? E eu tenho muitas ideias pra Velha Corona. Por muito tempo, a gente não foi o que era antes, mas agora, devagarzinho, a gente está se reconstruindo.”

“Dá pra ver, mesmo.” _Como esse garoto amadureceu,_ Cassandra pensa, mas fica feliz que, de certa forma, ele permanece o mesmo.

“Nossa, Cass, eu fiquei tão animado pra te mostrar tudo que eu nem perguntei de _você._ Ouvi dizer que você viajou por um tempo— nossa, nem consigo imaginar tudo que você _viu...!”_

Ela viu sim, tanta coisa, mas fazem tantos anos, e tudo que ela viveu parece tão afastado de Corona, que ela mal sabe por onde começar. Ela mal sabe, também, o que interessaria Varian; então ela tenta contar para ele sobre o que ela viu de tecnologia e medicina em outros lugares, apesar de não saber muito sobre. Varian parece fascinado com o mínimo de descrições que Cassandra oferece, e a partir daí ele vai criando teorias próprias dele— então para Cassandra, já é o suficiente. Ela gostava de conversar com Varian, quando ele era jovem, do jeito que se gosta de conversar com uma criança muito animada. Hoje, ela descobre que gosta de conversar com Varian adulto, porque ele é uma pessoa que parece te ouvir, mas também faz grande parte do trabalho de _falar,_ o que ela acha perfeito. Ela gosta de ser ouvida, e gosta de não _ter_ que falar, às vezes.

“Inclusive; antes que eu me esqueça—” Cassandra tira do bolso da calça um colar de pedras lilases, que trouxe para a viagem especialmente para mostrar para Varian e coloca nas mãos dele. “Eu ainda tenho o colar que você me deu! Não é muito meu estilo, mas eu sempre carrego ele no meu bolso, pra dar sorte...”

“Aww, Cass! Você realmente guardou ele...! Nunca vou esquecer quando eu descobri o bom e velho Cassandrium... Haha, lembra da exposição de ciências? Caralho, parece que foi uma _eternidade_ atrás...!”

“Claro que guardei, garoto. E, sim, tanta coisa daquela época— parece que foi mesmo— uma eternidade atrás.”

O alquimista mexe as pedras do colar por entre os dedos, parecendo subitamente introspectivo. Ele sorri um pouco, e Cassandra nota de verdade como ele cresceu: as feições de homem, as marcas do que sobrou da acne da adolescência, os primeiros fios brancos de cabelo por entre o rabo de cavalo, a marca de concentração — ou preocupação — por entre as sobrancelhas.

“Sabe, Cass... Eu— eu te admirava tanto, quando eu era moleque. Não sei se eu já te contei... ou se você já notou— mas— eu sempre fui meio deslocado ,aqui em Velha Corona; nunca tiveram tantas crianças da minha idade por aqui, e meu pai— ele nem sempre foi muito _presente,_ sabe— não foi exatamente culpa dele, mas... a morte da minha mãe, e a responsabilidade da vila, e aquele peso todo que ele carregava por causa do passado dele— sabe? E ele sempre foi um pouco rígido... Mas, nossa, eu via você, e você sempre foi tão corajosa, e— segura, sabe? Eu sei que— que talvez— que eu tinha uma ideia de você que talvez não fosse tão verdadeira, né, eu tinha catorze anos, e quando você tá nessa idade você tende a idolatrar adultos... mas você sempre _foi_ incrível, Cass... Eu te via sacar sua espada e estar tão _preparada_ e— vestindo roupas masculinas— me desculpe se eu estiver sendo bobo—”

Cassandra está sorrindo um pouco. _Uau._ “De jeito nenhum, garoto. Pode falar.”

“...Pois é, então— sabe. Eu só queria dizer isso, mesmo. E, eu vou falar um negócio, e eu sei que vai parecer _muito_ ruim, mas acredite, não é...! Quando— quando eu fiz todo aquele negócio— aquela bagunça, você sabe— eu queria ser corajoso, um pouco, igual você.”

“Isso soa _sim_ ruim,” mas tem humor na voz de Cassandra.

“ _Haha,_ pois é... desculpa..., mas sabe? E— tudo aquilo que eu fiz, foi muito ruim, claro mas— quanto mais eu cresço em Velha Corona, mais eu vejo que um garoto de catorze anos sem seu pai para o ajudar não teria mais nada pra— digo, não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, sabe?”

Cassandra _sabe,_ um pouco.

“Cass, Frederick nunca nos ajudou tanto quanto ele poderia ter ajudado. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu, Velha Corona ficou em segundo plano— nós tivemos anos péssimos depois daquilo. Quinze anos atrás Corona viveu o _pior_ inverno em cinquenta anos. O rei não fez _nada_ para nos ajudar, e nós, assim como muitas outras vilas nos arredores, perdemos colheitas inteiras. No ano da peste— não sei se ela chegou aonde você estava, naquela época, mas ela foi muito ruim no interior de Corona. Frederick fechou as portas da capital e parou de nos enviar auxílio quando as coisas ficaram ruins demais. Nós tivemos que nos virar, nos últimos anos, e estamos onde estamos graças à _comunidade—_ não à monarquia de Corona.” 

Ele suspira fundo, e depois olha diretamente para os olhos de Cassandra, apertando forte o colar. “É por isso que eu acho que... talvez na época, eu faria as coisas de forma diferente. Eu me arrependo de certas escolhas, mas eu não o culpo mais. Eu não culpo mais o Varian de catorze anos, Cass.”

A primeira coisa que Cassandra pensa é; _ninguém nunca deveria ter culpado Varian de catorze anos,_ e a segunda coisa é; _mas eu culpo a Cassandra de vinte e dois, e culparei até a morte._

Cassandra não sabe exatamente o que fazer— se ela deveria abraçá-lo, ou se manter afastada (ela nunca foi muito boa com essas coisas), então ela coloca a mão no ombro de Varian e aperta como seu pai sempre faz. “Varian, obrigada por me dizer essas coisas; eu acho incrível, o que você está fazendo em Velha Corona. Você sempre foi um garoto brilhante. E você tá certo— você _não deveria_ se culpar. Mas... não sei se eu sou um exemplo muito bom a seguir, né? Fico feliz que você conseguiu tirar coisas boas de mim, naquela época.”

“ _Não,_ Cass! Você é um ótimo exemplo a se seguir. E-eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu entre você e a Rapunzel— p-por favor, me interrompa se você não quiser conversar sobre isso, mas— eu acho que é importante, não é, saber o que você quer? Eu era um garoto idiota— e talvez você fosse só uma jovem idiota— mas nós lutamos pelo que nós queríamos, e quando percebemos que erramos nós nos levantamos e tentamos de novo— Quantas pessoas como nós podem dizer o mesmo?”

E pensar que parece que foi ontem que Cassandra viu Varian e ele tinha apenas quinze anos. Mas... o que Cassandra fez não foi a mesma coisa que Varian fez. O que Cassandra fez veio de lugares mais espinhosos e feios de seu coração, e ela daria tudo para voltar no tempo e arrancá-lo do tórax com as próprias mãos, beijá-lo e cuidar dele como deveria ter sido, para assim colocá-lo de volta no lugar, delicadamente (quando ninguém era delicado com jovem Cassandra, talvez ela precisasse ser delicada consigo mesma).

Mas ela nunca poderia voltar no tempo, então ela segue tentando fazer isso no presente, e se contenta com o distante pensamento de que _talvez se eu fosse antes a pessoa que eu sou hoje, eu poderia ter ido embora sem derramar todo aquele sangue; talvez se eu fosse hoje a pessoa que eu era antes, eu teria coragem de finalmente fazer algo com a cólera eterna no meu peito, ao invés de seguir fugindo dela._

 _Talvez—_ ter voltado para Corona tenha sido o primeiro passo. Talvez.

As palavras de Varian a fazem se sentir compreendida; não completamente, mas mais compreendida do que com qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Ela está feliz em saber que ambos conseguiram construir a vida que queriam, mesmo que ainda machuquem, um pouco. Mas—

Ela ainda ouve a Lua falar, às vezes, e ela diz; _sinto saudades do Sol._

☾

Eles chegam na capital ao final da tarde, a luz laranja do pôr do Sol refletindo nas águas do cais, os barulhos de movimentos do crepúsculo, o cheiro de sal e de chaminés soltando fumaça, as ruelas acidentadas, os acendedores de lampião acendendo os postes para quando a noite cair. É tudo tão familiar que, para cada minuto que Cassandra tem a sensação de que sua vida em Corona foi um sonho distante, tem um outro minuto em que ela sente que nada mudou, e talvez ela tenha vinte e dois anos novamente e terá que acordar cedo amanhã para seus deveres de serviçal. Ou talvez ela tenha dezenove anos, implorando para seu pai reconhecer seu talento para a guarda real. Talvez ela tenha quinze anos, sonhando em conhecer terras distantes e resgatar princesas. Talvez ela tenha doze anos, treinando todo dia com sua primeira e querida espada. Talvez ela tenha nove, brincando pelas ruas do leste da cidade, procurando por insetos por entre os paralelepípedos.

Talvez ela ainda tenha Rapunzel com ela.

“ _Tudo bem, filha?”_ ela ouve a voz abafada de seu pai de dentro do vagão.

Ela suspira fundo. “Tudo.”

Cassandra guia Fidella com seu capuz por cima do rosto, e seu pai não sai do vagão, por medo de que, se o reconhecessem, reconheceriam também a sua filha. Alguns olhares curiosos seguem o vagão que entra pelos portões do castelo, mas ninguém os incomoda — Cassandra se surpreende com a rapidez com que conseguem entrar, e supõe que Rapunzel deve ter deixado avisada a sua chegada para os guardas dos portões. (Nem ela nem seu pai reconhecem os guardas que encontram, o que indica que muitos guardas novos devem ter sido admitidos nesses últimos anos).

Seu estômago dá nós em torno de si mesmo quando ela e seu pai são guiados pelos corredores do castelo por um serviçal, corredores que Cassandra ainda lembra como a palma de sua mão. “Vocês vão ter que perdoar vossa Alteza— ela está muitíssima ocupada com as preparações para a coroação, e pediu para que fossem recebidos qualquer convidado de honra que chegasse e para que fossem levados até ela.”

Cassandra encontra alguns conhecidos pelo caminho; suas antigas colegas serviçais parecem _surpreendentemente_ felizes em vê-la novamente, apesar de só poderem se cumprimentar brevemente (os corredores estão caóticos por causa da coroação). Uma delas elogia seu cabelo.

Alguns muitos rostos estão faltando, apesar de tudo, e muitos outros rostos novos não a reconhecem. Cassandra se pergunta o que deve ter acontecido com a velha Crowley — ninguém nunca soube _exatamente_ a idade dela, então ela espera que a senhora ainda não tenha passado dessa para melhor. Talvez ela seja imortal, quem sabe? Certamente parece ser esse o caso. Então— Cassandra espera que ela esteja curtindo sua aposentadoria.

Eles passam pelo corredor de pinturas da realeza e o estomago de Cassandra _cai_ quando ela pousa seu olhar sobre o retrato de Rapunzel, em seus dezenove anos e seus cabelos dourados, exatamente como Cassandra se lembra dela.

Finalmente, do lado de fora da sala do trono, Cassandra ouve vozes indistintas e abafadas do outro lado. O serviçal abre a pesada porta e—

Rapunzel não está sentada no _trono_ (não é isso o de se esperar, quando você vai encontrar a futura rainha na sala do trono?), ao invés disso, ela está sentada em um dos degraus embaixo do trono como se estivesse sentada na relva em um piquenique; seus pés descalços, o comprimento de seu vestido aberto em volta de si e repousando sobre o resto dos degraus.

De longe, ela parece a mesma. O tempo parece parar.

Um remorso familiar se contorce na boca do estômago de Cassandra (mais leve do que costumava ser, entretanto; distante e desbotado, como se estivesse cansado de existir). Todas as outras coisas, também: uma saudade milenar do Sol e da Lua; uma memória doce e outra amarga; um amor podado no tronco, que deixou raízes; um velho ressentimento (tudo isso em seu estômago naquele momento).

José está sentado ao seu lado, e outras pessoas também andam pela sala, arrumando coisas e mexendo em tudo, mas— o olhar de Cassandra se recai sobre Rapunzel como se houvesse um holofote sobre ela; como se ela fosse o Sol, o resto das coisas vagas e embaçadas.

Rapunzel nota a porta aberta, levanta o olhar para ela. Aqui, o que Cassandra vê, uma das outras centenas de cenários que ela imaginou em sua cabeça, nesses anos todos, sobre como elas se encontrariam novamente: Rapunzel se levanta, caminha devagar, à princípio, como se estivesse ainda tentando reconhecê-la (uma parte de Cassandra honestamente temia que talvez Rapunzel nem sequer fosse ao seu encontro). “ _Cass!”_ ela exclama no meio do caminho, corre até ela e logo ela envolve Cassandra em seus braços, apertado, apertado; um abraço exatamente do jeito que ela guardou em sua memória. Cassandra a gira no ar; não pode evitar a euforia.

Parece que se abraçam eternamente. Quando se separam, parece que não durou o suficiente. Rapunzel a olha e Cassandra olha Rapunzel, uma digerindo o rosto da outra, e, _meu deus,_ aquela era Rapunzel, em carne e osso, em seus quarenta anos, ela era real, real, real, e não somente um pensamento na cabeça de Cassandra — um milhão de sentimentos parecem bater ao mesmo tempo em seu peito, mas o mais alto e insistente é _olhe para essa mulher, e veja; veja como ela é real apesar da passagem constante do tempo._

Cassandra não sabe o que fazer com suas mãos; Rapunzel também aparenta não saber. Uma das mãos de Cassandra coça a parte de trás de seu pescoço, e o gesto é juvenil, mas ambas estão _velhas,_ e diferentes. É só então que o resto da sala volta a existir, e Cassandra se sente subitamente _ciente_ de quantas pessoas em volta estão olhando para ela. Apesar disso, Cassandra não consegue parar de sorrir.

“Oi, Raps.”

“Cass... Gostei do cabelo.”

“Pois é— muito bom. Não... não fica mais roçando na nuca.”

☾

O pai de Cassandra se retira para encontrar seus velhos homens da época da guarda, com certeza com saudades e cheio de papo para colocar em dia. Rapunzel pede aos serviçais presentes para se retirarem por hoje, e leva Cassandra até José, próximo ao trono. Lance também está lá, e ambos sorriem ao ver Cassandra — Lance é, é claro, o primeiro a abraçá-la, com muito entusiasmo. Cassandra se surpreende como Lance ainda parece _jovem_ , e praticamente o mesmo, com exceção da sua barba mais longa, no processo de embranquecer. Por outro lado, a mudança que a idade trouxe para José está claramente estampada no homem: rugas no rosto, olhos mais fundos e, o mais chamativo—

“Favor não comentar nada sobre o meu cabelo,” José diz entre sorrisos quando vai abraçar Cassandra.

“Ou melhor, a _falta_ dele, né, Bezerra,” Cassandra responde e se alivia com a facilidade com que consegue deslizar de volta na velha dinâmica de implicância com o príncipe; dá dois tapinhas nas costas dele antes de se separarem (e, em resposta, ele murmura um _ai)._

“É um tópico sensível pro Zé, Cass,” Lance coloca a mão no ombro do amigo, “ele ainda acha que _tem_ cabelo, sabe, e o médico disse que é melhor não contrariar...”

“Eu _tenho_ cabelo, Lance! Não é só porque eu tenho um pouco de calvície que—”

Cassandra ri. “Um _pouco?”_

“Ah, _Cassandra_... como eu senti _saudades_ ,” José responde, com um sarcasmo brincalhão. Por um segundo, é como se nada tivesse mudado.

“Cass,” Rapunzel coloca a mão em seu ombro e Cassandra quase pula com o toque, “você deve estar morrendo de fome da viagem. Eu mandei Edgar movimentar a cozinha e começar a preparar a janta para os nossos convidados, por que nós já não vamos todos pra mesa, e vocês dois podem terminar essa _discussão amigável_ por lá?”

“Não— não precisa se preocupar, Raps, eu não quero incomodar. Eu estava pensando em jantar lá na taberna que eu e meu pai estamos ficando—”

“ _Taberna?_ De jeito nenhum, Cass! Você é minha convidada de honra! Você _acha_ que eu te deixaria dormir em qualquer lugar que não seja o palácio?!”

“É, Cass, por favor, nós não somos _monstros,”_ concorda José.

“E-eu realmente não quero incomodar— eu só queria passar para dar um _oi_ antes da coroação—”

“Cass, não seja _boba_ ,” e agora Rapunzel segura a sua mão na dela, “nós temos espaço o suficiente para você aqui. Não será incomodo nenhum— aliás, seu quarto já está pronto. _E_ o quarto do seu pai. Por favor, fique.”

“É um castelo _bem_ espaçoso,” comenta Lance.

“Eu—” Cassandra considerou que Rapunzel fosse pedi-la para ficar no palácio, mas— ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria. Entretanto, ela já está lá, não está, e Rapunzel está segurando sua mão, e olhando para ela, e ela não _acredita_ que está vendo Rapunzel novamente depois de _vinte anos_ — “...tudo bem. Certo.”

Rapunzel sorri— do mesmo jeito que antes; uma relíquia do passado em um rosto novo e amadurecido.

☾

Mesmo antes, quando era a aia de Rapunzel, Cassandra nunca comeu muito com ela na mesa. Ocasionalmente, Rapunzel insistia, e o rei concedia; mas, de modo geral, não é costume. Agora, Cassandra se dá conta que _jantar_ com os _convidados_ de Rapunzel significa uma mesa vasta, cheia de nobres, realeza, e amigos da coroa de toda parte falando e sussurrando entre si; muitos deles certamente conhecem Cassandra, ou pelo menos já ouviram falar de sua _queda para a vilania_ vinte anos atrás.

Ainda assim, ela se senta logo ao lado de Rapunzel (ela insistiu), a princesa-e-futura-rainha em uma das extremidades da mesa e seu marido na outra. Ao outro lado de Cassandra, duas cadeiras de distância, seu pai parece também um pouco deslocado (talvez seja mais pela natureza dele do que qualquer outra coisa), e vinte anos certamente é tempo o suficiente para esquecer muitos costumes e etiquetas da realeza. Cassandra cutuca sua comida com um garfo, se perguntando em silêncio se aquele _era mesmo_ o garfo certo a se usar; mantém sua cabeça baixa e reza para ninguém falar com ela ou _sobre_ ela; presta meia atenção nas conversas fragmentadas da mesa, e meia atenção em Rapunzel.

Rapunzel — ela certamente não precisa mais de Cassandra para corrigir sua postura ou censurar a sua honestidade perto da nobreza; ela lida com todas as pessoas da mesa com uma elegância que não possuía antes, combinada com sua habilidade natural de parecer sempre interessada no que o outro está falando. _Ah, Madame Quinn, e como está seu sobrinho, com as províncias dele? Lorde Doyle, seu novo bigode é adorável._ Cassandra se pergunta se em todos esses anos ela teria aprendido algo a mais do que somente bajular nobres; depois percebe que está sendo injusta: ela sabe que a vida da monarquia é composta quase completamente de aparências, e que se existe alguém no mundo que saberia usar seus poderes de rainha para o bem atrás de todas aquelas superficialidades, seria Rapunzel.

Seu pai troca conversas banais com o homem ao lado de Cassandra que ela reconhece vagamente como algum general. No meio, ele estica o pescoço por trás do general, lança uma olhadela para Cassandra e pergunta, meio longe para ter qualquer conversa mais complexa; “Tá tudo bem?”

“Sim,” ela responde, “só tô meio... sei lá.”

“Se você quiser, filha, você pode pedir licença.”

“Eu sei, mas— tá tudo bem.” Ela quer estar ali pela Rapunzel, mesmo que ela não pareça estar muito disposta a conversar com Cassandra (ela parece estar fazendo o possível para falar com todos da mesa, menos ela).

Como se ela estivesse lendo sua mente, Rapunzel finalmente tira sua atenção da mesa e disfarça um olhar para Cassandra; por um segundo, parece que ela quer falar alguma coisa, mas vacila e se cala. Cassandra não sabe como ler essa Rapunzel mais velha, guardando coisas para si. Ao invés de falar qualquer coisa, Rapunzel procura a mão de Cassandra por baixo da mesa, e entrelaça seus dedos nos dela.

Nunca teria ela imaginado, antes, que ela e Rapunzel teriam tanto entre elas; coisas que Rapunzel vê, também, e não apenas Cassandra, como no começo, e coisas que não podem ser resolvidas com soluções cruas e violentas. Enquanto elas se sentam de mãos dadas, escondidas dos olhares na mesa de jantar, Cassandra percebe que ela não sabe mais o que Rapunzel quer dela, do jeito que ela sabia no passado; ela nem mesmo sabe o que _ela própria_ quer dessa coisa toda, o porquê de sua viagem para Corona — talvez ela quisesse alguma espécie de resolução, talvez ela quisesse honrar sua amizade com Rapunzel e apoiá-la. Talvez ela simplesmente estivesse com saudades.

“ _Oi,”_ Rapunzel fala baixinho — não em um sussurro, apenas em uma voz delicada, privada; como uma piada interna, ou um segredo. Só aquilo quase _mata_ Cassandra.

“ _Oi,_ ” Cassandra responde.

“Então, _Cassandra_ , certo?” ela congela ao ouvir seu nome na boca de uma nobre de Koto, falando alto, bochechas coradas de vinho. “Ouvimos que você foi uma _peregrina,_ por um tempo, depois que fugiu de Corona, hm? O tanto de histórias que você deve ter para contar...”

Metade dos olhos da mesa se viram para ela. Cassandra solta a mão de Rapunzel.

_Deus,_ ela não tem tempo para essas coisas. Se ela soubesse que teria tanta gente jantando, ela não teria aceitado o convite. Ela vê, de canto de olho, seu pai cerrando os punhos. “...Eu não _fugi_ de Corona. E sim, eu viajei— por uns dez anos.”

“Você estava sendo procurada por Corona, querida,” diz outro nobre de Koto.

“Sim, certamente você _teve_ que fugir?”

_Eu também “tive” que dar um soco na sua cara,_ Cassandra planeja dizer depois que fizesse exatamente aquilo. Se fosse um pouco mais jovem, ah, talvez... “Eu— eu fui _exilada_ de Corona, sim, mas— não—"

Rapunzel se levanta abruptamente e levanta sua voz. “— _E agora_ ela está sendo recebida de volta. Pela _rainha_ de Corona. Se alguém nessa mesa tiver alguma objeção, peço por favor que se retire.”

Um silêncio se recai sobre a mesa; ninguém se retira.

À medida que as pessoas na mesa voltam a falar, elas abandonam o tópico _Cassandra_ , e ela gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos lá: onde ela não pode se defender, por medo de manchar a reputação de Rapunzel (mais do que já está manchada, perdoando uma exilada do reino), e de onde não pode sair (ela estava lá, afinal, por Rapunzel).

Talvez— Cassandra pensa que talvez ela tenha um pouco da Cassandra jovem, ainda, dentro de si, aquela que fazia tantos sacrifícios por Rapunzel; a ideia faz seu estômago pesar. Mas ela _não é_ mais a mesma, ela não é mais a mesma, e por isso se permite dar para Rapunzel alguns presentes.

E ela sentiu, sim, um calor no peito quando Rapunzel se levantou para defendê-la.

A futura rainha se vira, novamente, para falar com ela: suspira, e Cassandra só então percebe os anos pesarem nela. “Desculpe por isso, Cass. Você— você sabe como essa gente é.”

Cassandra sorri, desconcertada. “Eu sei.”

“Se as coisas não fossem tão complicadas, eu tiraria ela da minha mesa— você entende, não é?”

“Sim, Raps. Não se preocupe.”

“Podemos falar sobre outras coisas? Temos tanto papo para colocar em dia.”

“Tanto que eu nem sei por onde começar... “

“Como está a ferida? Aquela última que você me contou por carta.”

Cassandra sobe a manga esquerda de sua blusa e expõe seu ombro para Rapunzel; um corte profundo decora sua pele, no caminho de se cicatrizar. Rapunzel suga o ar através dos dentes em empatia.

“Ah, Cass. Ainda dói?”

“Não muito. Mas ainda estou limpando ele.”

Rapunzel a olha de um jeito, e Cassandra não consegue concluir se sua expressão é de pena, de remorso, ou alguma outra coisa. Cassandra se frustra com sua dificuldade em identificar o que Rapunzel está sentindo, como fazia no passado: é quase a mesma sensação de acordar e se esforçar muito para lembrar de um sonho que já está se esvaindo de sua memória. Talvez o tempo tenha ensinado Rapunzel a não se transparecer mais. “Se você precisar, posso pedir pra um dos nossos médicos dar uma olhada nele pra você.”

“Não— não precisa, Raps. Mas obrigada.”

A conversa das duas se desfaz e Rapunzel volta a dar atenção para os outros da mesa. A noite passa; Cassandra sente seus olhos pesarem com sua longa viagem e o pouco de vinho que tomou. Tudo aquilo parece um sonho; ela jura que se dormisse agora acordaria no dia seguinte em sua cama, em seu lar do outro lado do continente.

Apesar do sono, Cassandra dura a noite toda: próximo ao final da janta, ela dá graças a deus quando os convidados começam a se levantarem para irem embora, mais da metade da mesa embriagada de vinho. Um dos serviçais — Matthew, se Cassandra não está enganada — se aproxima de Rapunzel. “Você quer que eu leve os seus novos convidados para seus aposentos, Vossa Alteza?”

Como se Cassandra _precisasse_ ser guiada por aquele castelo.

“Por favor, Matthew, leve o senhor Elias para seu quarto; eu posso levar Cassandra para o dela.”

Cassandra gosta, ela acha, dessa Rapunzel mais velha: decidida, elegante, falando como uma rainha. (Mas ainda Rapunzel: ela lança um olhar para Cassandra, uma pergunta em silêncio; _tudo bem, Cass?_ e em resposta, Cassandra concorda com a cabeça). Cassandra dá boa noite para seus poucos amigos na mesa, beija seu pai na bochecha. Se ele tem vontade de falar sobre o que aconteceu na mesa, ele não demonstra; apenas dá boa noite para ela, o que Cassandra aprecia imensamente.

“Tenho orgulho de você,” ele fala baixinho para ela.

☾

“Eu mandei arrumar o melhor quarto de visitas pra você, Cass,” ia dizendo Rapunzel enquanto caminham pelos corredores do castelo, “mas também mandei arrumar seu velho quarto— não sabia qual você ia preferir...”

A consideração aquece o coração de Cassandra. Ela reflete; apesar de parte dela acreditar que ela merece mais do que um simples aposento de empregados, ela se sente estranhamente nostálgica, e reproduzir um pouco do passado é uma ideia que soa embaraçosamente prazerosa para ela. “Eu— eu acho que o meu antigo quarto está bom, Raps. Obrigada.”

As duas adaptam, instintivamente, o caminho que levam, com o intuito de ir até o quarto de Cassandra. Um silêncio recai sobre elas, agora que estão sozinhas: estranho e alienígena, e levemente doloroso, como quando se passa os dedos sobre um antigo ferimento. Rapunzel carrega uma expressão de cautela que Cassandra reconhece como incerteza.

Cassandra quebra o silêncio. “Então... Como está sua filha, Raps?”

“Ah, a Astra— ela tá dormindo, agora, mas tenho certeza que amanhã ela vai adorar te conhecer, Cass.”

“Ela está com quantos anos, mesmo? Quatro?”

“Quatro aninhos. E já está enorme! Eu acho que ela puxou a altura de José.”

Cassandra não sabe como conversar sobre os filhos dos outros. O que mais ela deveria perguntar, para equivaler o brilho nos olhos de Rapunzel quando fala da filha? Então, ela deixa o silêncio retornar mais uma vez. É uma tortura, ouvir só os passos das duas ecoarem pelos corredores; Cassandra tem a sensação de que ela seja, talvez, uma assombração naquele palácio.

“Espero que a viagem até aqui tenha sido tranquila,” diz Rapunzel ao virar o rosto para encontrar o de Cassandra, quebrando o silêncio novamente, suas mãos entrelaçadas na frente de seu corpo, “a cidade está uma bagunça, não está, por causa da coroação— foi difícil passar pela multidão?”

“Ah... Não muito... Digo, a viagem foi boa— mas nós chegamos no final da tarde, lembra, então as ruas não estavam _tão_ cheias. Se elas estivessem—” _eu não teria arriscado passar por elas. “_ Bom— enfim. Foi tranquilo.”

Rapunzel parece entender o que Cassandra deixou não dito. Ela franze o cenho, preocupada, e demora uns segundos para responder. "Não se preocupe, tá? Ninguém vai fazer nada com você, você é minha convidada de honra _._ Eu serei a rainha— Se eu digo que você é bem vinda no meu reino, então você _é_ bem-vinda. A casa é sua."

Mas é claro que, não importando o quanto Rapunzel recebesse Cassandra de braços abertos, ela ainda ganharia olhares assustados aonde passasse, se fosse reconhecida. A cidade onde cresceu e viveu por mais de vinte anos nunca mais seria seu lar, as pessoas nunca mais a aceitariam como delas. Isso machuca Cassandra mais do que poderia ser colocado em palavras, mas... isso não é culpa de ninguém além dela. Então, ao invés de contrariar Rapunzel, de provocar nela a sua velha mania de insistir em resolver todos os problemas do mundo, Cassandra apenas a agradece. A casa não _é_ mais dela, e nunca mais será, mas ter Rapunzel afirmando o contrário é quase que um conforto.

É estranho olhar para Rapunzel, agora, e ver como as mudanças da idade beijaram seu rosto — suas feições de mocinha de vinte anos atrás agora estão amadurecidas e endurecidas pelo tempo e pela experiência, seus olhos com algo no brilho que a faz parecer uma verdadeira rainha. Até sua voz parece carregar, de certa forma, menos daquele esplendor de sua juventude e mais de uma seriedade, doce e firme, um timbre profundo e delicioso atrás de suas palavras. Seu corpo todo mais cheio, possivelmente por causa da gravidez, e uma segurança ao pisar no chão. Ela se parece muito, mais do que nunca, com a sua falecida mãe; seus cabelos passados dos ombros, os olhos doces e penetrantes, a ruga de preocupação no cenho. Sorrindo, entretanto, ainda é a mesma, apesar do canto de seus olhos dobrarem com marcas do tempo ao fazê-lo. Cassandra sente uma pontada no peito.

Além de tudo, Cassandra acha que nunca conseguirá se acostumar com os cabelos morenos novamente; quando ela vê Rapunzel em seus sonhos, são sempre fios dourados de cabelo, infinitamente longos e brilhantes, que descem de sua cabeça, enquadram seu rosto e escorrem como uma cachoeira refletindo raios de Sol. Às vezes, isso é tudo que ela se lembra — o brilho dourado, cegante, eterno.

Quando chegam na porta do quarto de Cassandra, ela mesma abre a porta e encontra tudo exatamente do jeito que ela deixou quando foi embora. Sua cama, o baú no pé da cama, onde antes guardava suas roupas, seu armário com o Sol e a Lua talhados nas portas, a janela com o vidro rachado, as estantes que ainda possuem alguns dos livros que ela havia abandonado. Ela caminha até o armário e o abre: todas as suas velhas armas ainda estão lá.

“Eu— eu garanti que ninguém mexesse no seu quarto,” diz Rapunzel atrás dela, encostada na moldura da porta. “Só pedi para tirarem o pó, de vez em quando.”

“Ah— obrigada! Nossa... Até minha velha alabarda tá aqui...”

A luz branca da Lua através da janela sussura; _plus est en vous_ _._

Então Cassandra se senta em sua antiga cama, tira suas luvas, e passa a mão na roupa de cama — o lugar onde dormiu, por oito anos — e, hipnotizada pela nostalgia, só depois percebe que colocou sua mão direita à mostra. Ela sente seu rosto enrubescer como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo que não devia — ficou de repente dolorosamente consciente de seu braço direito e rapidamente coloca as luvas de volta. Ela não deixa passar o olhar de Rapunzel em sua mão; ela consegue v _er_ a expressão de Rapunzel mudar, também, para algo além da cautela que vinha vestindo desde que Cassandra chegou: era remorso, quase a mesma feição que olhava Cassandra de volta no reflexo do espelho dia sim, dia não. Apesar disso, Rapunzel consegue desviar o olhar; talvez ela tenha aprendido, com os anos, que certas coisas são melhores não ditas. Ou talvez ela só tenha aprendido novos jeitos de sentir sua vergonha — em silêncio, ao invés de buscar fazer remendas.

"Bom," Rapunzel se apressa em dizer, sem graça, "vou deixar você se ajeitar. Boa noite, Cass— até amanhã.”

“...Boa noite, Raps. Até amanhã.”

Quando Cassandra se deita para dormir aquela noite, ela afunda no colchão e se encaixa nele, como se ele nunca tivesse esquecido do seu formato. Ela ouve a Lua, do lado de fora, assoviar uma velha cantiga coronense que pensava ter esquecido, e não sonha com nada além do Sol.

☾

No dia seguinte, Cassandra conhece Astra.

Não há muito o que dizer sobre ela, à princípio: é uma criança de quatro anos. Como toda criança de quatro anos, ela é curiosa, agitada, remelenta, e um pouco tímida com estranhos. Ela tem cabelos castanhos, e é a cara de José; do nariz, para a curva da boca, para a cor e formato dos olhos. As bochechas, entretanto, são salpicadas por sardas idênticas às de Rapunzel.

“Vá dar oi para a titia Cass, Astra,” Rapunzel a instiga, gentilmente.

“ _Oi,_ ” ela diz, envergonhada, por entre o emaranhado da barra do vestido de Rapunzel.

“Oi, Astra,” Cassandra se ajoelha para olhá-la nos olhos. “eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre você, da sua mãe.”

A criança a olha em silêncio.

“Conta pra Cassandra o que você ganhou de aniversário, filha.”

“Uma espada,” Astra diz, orgulhosa, as mãos agarradas na mãe.

“ _De madeira,”_ Rapunzel sussurra.

“É mesmo?” Cassandra sorri; isso é algo que ela e Astra têm em comum. “Você gosta de espadas?”

Ela concorda com a cabeça.

“Quer ver a minha espada?” ela tira seu cinto de seu ombro, onde a sua velha espada descansa na bainha. Os olhos de Astra brilham, e ela sai detrás das pernas da mãe para se aproximar de Cassandra. “Essa é uma velha amiga; eu tenho ela comigo desde quando sua mãe era moça. Eu e ela passamos por muita coisa juntas.”

Cassandra deixa Astra segurar a espada pela bainha. “É um sabre,” Astra diz, cheia de orgulho.

“É mesmo! Você é uma especialista, então.” Rapunzel e Cassandra trocam olhares, e Cassandra percebe que Rapunzel é cheia de orgulho, também, da menina. Algo estranho aperta o coração de Cassandra.

“Mamãe disse— _que você é a melhor espadachim que ela já viu_ ,” Astra sussurra.

Rindo, Cassandra olha para cima, e encontra o olhar de Rapunzel novamente. Ela sorri de volta. “...Bom, acho que ela está sendo generosa demais. Mas eu sou muito boa; é verdade. Quem sabe, quando você for mais crescida, eu não te ensino algumas coisas com uma espada de _verdade._ ”

A menina brilha de entusiasmo.

“Ela tenta me convencer todo dia a dar a ela uma espada de verdade. Com uma _lâmina_ , Cassandra.”

“Olha— eu ganhei a minha primeira espada aos nove, então talvez você tenha que esperar um pouco, Astra.”

“ _Cass!_ Nove anos _ainda_ é muito nova.”

“Cassandra, você quer que a nossa filha se _corte_ , ou algo assim?” José entra na sala e se aproxima deles em um roupão fino, digno de um rei. _Alguém se adaptou muito, muito bem à essa vida,_ Cassandra pensa.

Ele beija Rapunzel na bochecha e pousa sua mão nas costas dela. Os três parecem, de cabo a rabo, uma família tradicional de Corona, e não surpreende Cassandra (mas a machuca um pouco, ela não pode evitar) o tanto que eles se encaixam naquele cenário; rei, rainha e sua filha, em seu palácio, na vasta e rica sala de estar.

“Nove anos já é bem madura pra aprender a lutar. Astra, você não acha que seu pai está sendo chato?”

Astra sai de perto de sua mãe, se aproxima mais de Cassandra e segura seu braço. “Sim, ele é muito chato! Titia Cass é muito mais legal, papai,” e ainda mostra a língua para José.

Cassandra esboça um sorriso metido para José, que, por sua vez, faz um biquinho emburrado. “Eu não sou _chato_! Eu sou legal, também, Astra! Eu sou seu pai...!”

“Ok, mas você consegue fazer _isso?_ Astra, segura bem meu braço.” Cassandra se levanta, e ergue Astra com um único braço, ela se agarrando nele como um pequeno macaquinho balançando em uma árvore. A menina se acaba de rir.

“Ah— quem _disse_ que eu não consigo? Minhas _costas_ são frágeis, não meus braços—”

“José,” Rapunzel coloca uma mão em seu ombro, preocupada, “acho melhor você não tentar fazer isso.”

“É, _José,_ ” Cassandra caçoa, “não queremos acabar com as suas pobres _costas_.”

Astra solta uma gargalhada gostosa, e Cassandra decide que faria qualquer coisa pela menina.

“Raio de Sol, eu não sei se a Cass é uma boa influência pra nossa filha.”

Em resposta, Rapunzel sorri e dá um beijo na bochecha de José. “Eu vou levar a Astra pra tomar um banho. Vem, querida.”

Ela olha, tímida, para Cassandra. “Posso brincar com a titia Cass quando eu voltar?”

“Claro, meu bem.” Rapunzel sorri largo para Cassandra, e naquele momento, ela quase não se arrepende de ter ido à Corona.

Quando ela e José são deixados à sós, ele se aproxima de Cassandra, coça seu cavanhaque. “Ela gostou de você.”

“Eu gostei dela, também.”

“Ei— Cass— eu estava querendo pegar uma bebida no Patinho Fofo, mais tarde. Se você quiser me acompanhar...”

“ _Patinho Fofo?_ José, você sabe que você será coroado _rei_ amanhã, certo?”

“ _Ha._ Justamente.”

“Você sabe o tipo de fofoca que correria no reino se te vissem bebendo em um bar como aquele _um dia antes_ da sua coroação?”

“Eu conheço _todo mundo_ que frequenta aquele lugar. Nenhum deles é de espalhar fofoca. Além disso...” ele abre os braços e gesticula para si mesmo, como se dissesse, _olha só para mim,_ “Eu era um _ladrão¸_ Cassandra. Todo mundo sabe disso. Minha reputação não pode ser muito mais manchada que isso. E o melhor— é que o povo _gosta_ de mim, Cass. Não é muito tradição de Corona ter _ex-criminosos_ como rei, mas — sem querer puxar sardinha pro meu lado — às vezes um líder carismático é o suficiente para mudar a opinião desse reino inteiro.”

Cassandra se pergunta como exatamente José está se sentindo sobre toda a situação de _ser um rei¸_ se ele precisa tanto sair para beber antes de ser coroado. E ela imagina que ele não deve estar lidando muito bem. Ir para um bar com _José_ não parece ser exatamente a melhor ideia de diversão, mas não parece ser uma má ideia ir pegar uma bebida. “Eu acho que nem o líder _mais carismático que existe_ conseguiria mudar Corona, o reino mais imutável do mundo, Bezerra, acredite em mim. Imagina você.” Ela dá de ombros. “Mas... ok. Eu pego uma birita com você.”

José levanta as sobrancelhas, em espanto, depois solta uma risada. “Não achei que você fosse realmente aceitar.”

“Por favor... tenho mais coisas pra fazer além de ficar enchendo o saco de um homem adulto sobre as decisões questionáveis dele. _Por exemplo..._ pegar uma birita.”

“Agora você está falando a minha língua.”

☾

Cassandra e José pegam uma birita no Patinho Fofo.

Nada mudou no bar — o lugar está parado no tempo. Luzes amareladas, cheiro de madeira e cerveja, música animada, bandidos conversando alto; Cassandra percebe que José parece especialmente à vontade no bar, onde todos o cumprimentam como um velho amigo e não como o futuro rei de Corona. Até suas roupas se encaixam (ele fez a garantia de vestir roupas mais simples daquelas que ele veste no palácio) e, quando ele levou Cassandra até os banquinhos na frente do balcão e pediu dois da de sempre, ela soube que as visitas eram provavelmente mais frequentes do que um príncipe deveria se permitir.

“...e agora eu e meu pai estamos morando nessa vila, né, fora do território dos Sete Reinos,” Cassandra continua sua história, toma um gole de cerveja, ”não é muito maior que Velha Corona... E como eu disse, depois de eu ter afugentado um grupo de saqueadores, a uns anos atrás, eu decidi ficar por lá, e eles me acolheram como a defesa do lugar— é uma vila que recebe muitos viajantes, por ser meio que um ponto no meio da estrada... e, sabe, eles não pertencem a nenhum reino— eles têm sua própria cultura e tradição, e eu me senti muito acolhida...”

“E foi o ideal pra você e seu pai,” José completou.

“Sim. Digo— eu passei muito tempo viajando, e quando eu finalmente me senti pronta para encontrar meu pai novamente, sabe— a gente precisava de um lugar para nós dois. Ele tá velho, afinal. E ele— bom, eu não sei o _quanto_ Rapunzel te conta sobre o que eu falo nas nossas cartas, mas ele está _noivo,_ agora, de alguém da vila, então—”

“Ah, sim, Rapunzel me contou. Cara, eu não consigo _imaginar_ o velho Capitão apaixonado... Mas tô feliz por ele.”

“ _Elias._ Você sabe que ele não gosta mais de ser chamado de Capitão.”

“Certo, certo— _Elias._ Me desculpe. Mas estou realmente feliz por ele. Quando é o casamento?”

“As tradições de casamento de lá são bem diferentes da de Corona— eles geralmente esperam o equinócio da primavera para realizar esse tipo de cerimônia... Para simbolizar o florescer do amor, ou algo assim. Então, provavelmente só vai rolar ano que vem.”

“Como em Arendelle, pelo que eu ouvi...?”

“Sim, parecido com Arendelle— é verdade... Tirando o fato que lá um casamento é mais uma marca de relacionamento e menos uma união legal— não têm documentos envolvidos, nem nada assim. Mas eles estão tão _apaixonados_ , meu pai e Samuel. Não me preocupo com a demora do casamento.”

“Bom pra eles.” José termina sua segunda cerveja e pede uma terceira. “Quer mais uma?”

“Ainda não terminei minha primeira— não sou muito fã de cerveja, para falar a verdade.”

“Ah— a durona _Cassandra_ não é durona o suficiente pra tomar cerveja?”

“Eu prefiro _vodca.”_

A expressão de José cai.

“ _Haha._ Tô brincando, cara. Eu só não bebo muito— mas eu _sinto_ um pouco de falta da vodca de Ingvarr.”

“Cara, você foi pra muitos lugares, hein...?”

“E você, Bezerra? Como estão— as coisas aqui?”

Próxima de José, sob as luzes do Patinho Fofo, Cassandra nota como ele envelheceu; as rugas em seu rosto, a queda de cabelo, os olhos caídos, a perda de músculos (ele só não aparenta ter conseguido crescer nada mais além de seu velho cavanhaque). Cassandra anda se deleitando nesse estranho passatempo, desde que chegou em Corona; de notar cada detalhe de como as pessoas que ela conhecia antes envelheceram, e como elas permaneceram as mesmas.

“Ah, sabe—” José encosta um de seus braços na cadeira, passa o dedo na borda de sua caneca. “Muita— muita coisa aconteceu, Cassandra, desde que você foi embora. Tenho certeza de que Rapunzel te contou grande parte, mas— Corona é um reino cheio de _problemas_ , você bem sabe— você cresceu aqui. Eu já estive por toda parte, quando eu era mais jovem. Certamente— não em tantos lugares quanto você ou Lance, mas— agora que estou tanto tempo em Corona, os problemas desse reino começaram a aparecer para mim mais como uma coisa _pessoal_ e menos como uma coisa de mais um dos lugares pelos quais estou de passagem.”

“Porque _teve_ que ser pessoal, né? Você se casou com Rapunzel— e assim aceitou ser _rei,_ José.”

“ _Sim_ — sim, eu sei. Justamente— Rapunzel sofre tanto, Cassandra, tentando resolver todos os problemas de Corona. Você... você sabe como ela é, né, você lembra. Ela amadureceu muito, mas esse negócio dela continuou— e só piorou, com o passar dos anos, quando ela foi percebendo o _peso_ que ela carregaria quando fosse rainha. Seu pai nunca foi um rei muito— um rei que governava para o povo, sabe. Quando Rapunzel finalmente percebeu isso, bem— ela quer ser uma rainha boa, Cassandra. De _verdade_. Por isso eu acho que às vezes... talvez ela não seja _feliz_ sendo uma rainha.”

Cassandra levanta as sobrancelhas. “Você está querendo insinuar que uma rainha _corrupta_ é feliz, e uma rainha boa é infeliz?”

“Bom— de certa forma, sim. Ela é muito _boa_ , Cassandra, para ser realeza. Mas não tem nada que ela possa fazer, certo? Ela é a _luz,_ a _esperança_ de Corona, desde que ela foi encontrada novamente. Uma lenda, quase.”

“...E você?”

“Ah, eu também sou uma lenda, claro. Esqueceu?” ele corrige a postura e faz uma pose. “Flynn Rider, o mestre dos bandidos.”

“ _Mestre_ é um pouco exagero. E você sabe o que eu quero dizer— como você está se sentindo? Em ser coroado _rei?_ ”

Ele demora um segundo para responder. “Ah... Não se preocupe comigo, digo— eu entrei nessa por _ela,_ certo? Então— continuo aqui.”

“...Você soa— um pouco— assim, sem querer dar palpite na sua vida—”

“Eu estou feliz, Cassandra. Como eu não posso estar? O _sonho_ da minha vida sempre foi me acomodar e ter dinheiro. Se— se cuidar de um reino ao lado da mulher que eu amo vem junto, então, como eu posso reclamar, entende? Mas— eu _amo_ a Rapunzel. Ela é o amor da minha vida— eu só quero que ela seja feliz.”

“E— as coisas estão... _boas_ , entre vocês?”

“Sim— é claro. Sempre esteve, mas, sabe— ela viveu a vida toda dela naquela torre. E depois, nesse _palácio_... Ela merecia amar outras pessoas além de mim, do jeito que eu pude fazer, antes de encontrá-la.”

“...Então vocês...”

“ _Ahm_.” Ele sorri, um pouco triste, mas tão completamente sincero (Cassandra não consegue lembrar uma vez sequer em que ela ouviu José ser mais sincero, no passado, enquanto conversava à sós com ele.) “Nós somos _realeza_ , Cass. É normal, termos casos com outras pessoas em segredo— quase costume. Mas nós ainda nos amamos; nós trabalhamos por Corona _juntos,_ e ela é a minha melhor amiga.”

Um fato que todos sempre souberam é que Cassandra nunca gostou muito de José, quando era jovem. Ela o achava arrogante, infantil e, sinceramente, muito longe de merecer o amor de Rapunzel. Mas ele sempre foi _bom_ para ela, por mais que Cassandra odiasse admitir, e hoje, conversando com ele, ela percebe que talvez José tenha crescido para se tornar um homem que merece Rapunzel. E talvez— talvez ele seja um bom rei. É sempre melhor, Cassandra passou a aprender, nesses anos viajando, ter uma pessoa do povo no poder do que alguém que passou anos e anos vivendo por entre tronos e riquezas.

“Eu— estou feliz que você está sendo bom para ela, José.”

Ele solta um arzinho pelo nariz. “Eu estou feliz, também. É tudo que eu quero fazer.”

Não sabendo exatamente o que dizer, Cassandra o deixa continuar.

“Cassandra— ela sentiu tantas saudades suas. Esse tempo todo, que você esteve fora, eu nunca soube exatamente o que dizer para ela— sobre você. A relação de vocês duas sempre— sempre pareceu algo muito longe de mim. Para a maioria das coisas, eu conseguia estar lá pra ela; mas eu não conseguiria nunca substituir _você_ , Cass.” José a encara com uma sinceridade dolorosa nos olhos, e Cassandra mal consegue sustentar seu olhar.

“Eu acho que— que ela sente falta— não só de você, mas da época que vocês eram amigas— da época que ela saiu para explorar o mundo. Depois daquilo, ela voltou para a _prisão_ que é aquele palácio — não vou fingir que ela está mais livre agora que ela saiu da torre, Cassandra, porque ela _não está —_ e, ainda por cima, ela perdeu _você._ Como eu disse, Cass, ela é muito boa para ser rainha, mas ela também é muito boa para simplesmente abandonar esse reino todo que está agora nas mãos dela.

“O que eu quero dizer é que— Cassandra, eu nunca saberei exatamente o que aconteceu entre vocês, e eu não sei se você jamais se dará o luxo de realizar algum pedido de Rapunzel novamente. Por isso, eu te peço agora; eu só quero ela feliz, Cassandra. Espero que você entenda que ela passou todos esses anos pensando em você; e que ela amadureceu dessa forma que nós amadurecemos quando nos arrependemos profundamente de algo que fizemos quando jovens. Não a culpe por chamar você aqui... Se ela— se ela te pedir algo, ou te revelar algum sentimento, por favor— considere, talvez, retribuir. Apenas— considere.”

Em resposta a isso, Cassandra não sabe o que dizer. O que ele— o que ele sequer quer _dizer_ com tudo aquilo? Estaria ele— pedindo—

Cassandra reflete por alguns segundos, procurando uma resposta, e então, diz; “Vocês dois mudaram muito,” antes de conseguir se impedir.

José ri um pouco, meio cansado, e termina sua terceira caneca de cerveja. “Bom, e você não mudou nada.”

Isso foi dito sem muita malícia e com uma familiaridade, ou nostalgia, no tom. É quase doce, de forma que ela se surpreende; como se ela e José fossem velhos amigos, e não apenas conhecidos conectados por uma mulher. Mas Cassandra não pode deixar de se sentir, um pouco, como se estivesse sendo repreendida; _você é a mesma de antes, Cassandra, quando machucou Rapunzel._

Porque não é verdade; Cassandra mudou tanto. Ela consegue perceber as mudanças, quando se olha no espelho; quando gira suas memórias por entre os dedos de sua mente; quando encontra novos lugares e novas pessoas e se molda, completamente nova, em um constante florescer. É disso que ela é feita: de mudanças (e ainda um pouco de Rapunzel, ainda um pouco de Lua.)

“Eu vou pensar— no seu pedido.”

☾

A Lua puxa e empurra as ondas do mar até a praia do palácio de Corona. É fácil sentar-se na areia e sentir a brisa salgada na sua nuca, como Cassandra costumava fazer antes; seu lugar privado, acessado pelos túneis subterrâneos do palácio. Ela se sente pequena, frágil, como se tivesse catorze anos de novo, recentemente admitida para a equipe de serviços no castelo. Foi no primeiro mês na posição que pequena Cassandra não conseguia dormir naquela cama longe de seu pai, fugiu de seus aposentos uma noite e encontrou os misteriosos túneis; correu através deles com uma única vela em mãos até a praia, onde sentou-se na areia e chorou por se sentir tão, tão sozinha, coisas em seu peito pedindo para saírem e irem para outro lugar.

Qual é a diferença, Cassandra se pergunta, entre tal dia e o dia de hoje? Os grãos de areia embaixo de si certamente não são mais os mesmos. O peso do corpo de Cassandra, maior: seus ombros grandes e largos, seu corpo decorado por cicatrizes, seu braço direito decomposto e fino, seus cachos cortados mais curtos. Um cais foi construído mais próximo do local, que não existia antes. Fora isso, tudo é o mesmo; é como se ela nunca tivesse saído de Corona. É como se ela tivesse permanecido trabalhando no castelo sempre.

Mas ela sabe que não foi isso que aconteceu, ela tem que se forçar a lembrar, e o pensamento a conforta talvez até mais que o cheiro do mar. Ela sabe a verdade: ela foi embora de lá, cresceu, e voltou para o mesmo lugar, e é como se pudesse abraçar pequena Cassandra de catorze anos, caso se inclinasse um pouco para frente.

Essa noite, a Lua está em silêncio. É bom, também, poder sentar-se em um silêncio confortável com outro alguém.

Eis o que Cassandra diz em voz alta, para si mesmo, ou para a Lua: “Acho que Rapunzel está me evitando. Ela não falou comigo quase que o dia inteiro.” Então, pensa um pouco. Adiciona ao pensamento anterior: “Ou talvez ela esteja apenas ocupada com os preparativos para a coroação; ela é uma mulher atarefada.”

Suspirando, ela se joga de costas, deita-se na areia, e olha para o céu. “Então— por que ela sequer me chamou?”

Foi para servir de acessório? Para provar que ela é caridosa e benevolente? Seria tudo aquilo alguma espécie de afago em seu próprio ego? Ou uma simples tentativa cega de tentar reatar algum nó, sem nem sequer tentar conversar? Seria ela ainda tão ignorante? Cassandra quer acreditar que não— José acredita que não, e ainda assim—

“E eu aceitei vir,” conclui.

A Lua, crescente, não diz nada, mas parece sorrir com paciência no céu noturno.

“Eu queria que você falasse comigo, quando eu quero, sabe. Parece que você só anda aparecendo, ultimamente, quando não é bem-vinda.”

Nada em seus ouvidos além do som das ondas.

Cassandra ri. “Eu tô muito velha pra essa merda.”

Ela fecha os olhos, e pensa— é só isso que ela faz, ultimamente. Pensar. À medida que crescia, viajando em silêncio, somente com o som da natureza, da Lua, e de seus próprios pensamentos, Cassandra aprendeu que deixá-los nascer em sua cabeça e ali permanecer até se dissolverem às vezes não é assim tão ruim, não importando sobre o que fossem. Está sendo bom, ela supõe. Talvez não tenha sido tão ruim, voltar para Corona; não está sendo ruim agora.

Com os ouvidos próximos à areia, e sua distante conexão com o solo (apesar de areia ser o solo mais difícil de ser ouvido), Cassandra escuta passos se aproximarem. Ela pousa a mão em sua espada, e ergue-se devagar; relaxa somente quando vê, ao longe, a figura de uma mulher com longos cabelos morenos e um longo vestido branco e lilás voando ao vento.

“Cass—,” Rapunzel sorri tímida ao se aproximar, tirando os fios de cabelo de seu rosto e colocando-os atrás da orelha. Aquela particular visão mexe um pouco com Cassandra, de modo que ela tem que contar discretamente os dedos de sua mão, para garantir que não está sonhando. “eu estive procurando por você— eu deveria saber desde o início que você estava aqui.”

“Estou surpresa que você ainda lembra o caminho pelos túneis.”

“Eu nunca poderia esquecer. Posso me sentar?”

Cassandra concede, e Rapunzel se senta ao lado dela na areia. Com a brisa na direção dela, Cassandra percebe que Rapunzel ainda tem o mesmo cheiro que sempre teve. “Vim te dar boa noite.”

“Ah. Certo,” Cassandra sorri, sem graça, “grande dia amanhã, né?

“Ah— nem me fale. Passei o dia inteiro preparando tudo— sinto muito, muito mesmo, que não tive tempo pra você.”

Cassandra dá de ombros, “Eu entendo.”

As duas olham o horizonte. “Noite linda, hoje,” diz Rapunzel. Cassandra concorda.

“Sabe— uma vez, uma única vez, em todo esse tempo, encontrei uma lanterna do seu aniversário. Eu estava além-mar— de alguma forma, não me pergunte como, ainda estava acesa...! Eu a peguei nas minhas mãos— me fez doer de saudades.”

Rapunzel olha para ela e sorri— como ela consegue, sorrir daquele jeito? “Você acha que a lanterna queria te guiar para casa?”

“Eu não acho que Corona seja mais minha casa.”

O jeito que Rapunzel a olha de canto de olho parece sugerir que ela discorda, mas não diz nada. Seu sorriso cai, e se transforma em algo meio melancólico no breve silêncio. “Eu não acredito que você esteve longe por todos esses anos, e que— que eu serei rainha.”

“...Eu acredito. É esse o negócio, não é? Ser uma princesa, e depois uma rainha.”

“Não acho que— conseguirei ser tudo que meus pais quiseram para mim.” Ela faz pequenos desenhos na areia com a ponta do dedo; um pássaro, o Sol, uma flor. “Quando minha mãe morreu, deus— eu não consegui sair da cama por dias. Eu sei que não é assim que uma futura rainha deveria se portar, perante a algo assim; eu sei que eu deveria me mostrar forte para o povo de corona. Mas nem José conseguiu me levantar, por três dias.”

“Isso— isso é normal, Raps. Você estava de luto.”

“Sim— e _paralisada_ , sem o apoio dos meus pais.”

Cassandra não diz nada. Rapunzel desenha um barco na areia, e a Lua acima dele. “Eu me sinto _velha_ , Cass, mas tão inexperiente. É como se— eu ainda estivesse na torre— eu sinto falta de quando eu era jovem, e o mundo estava à minha frente para ser explorado.”

O peito de Cassandra dói com a confissão da princesa; a mulher que amanhã será uma rainha e ah como o fardo pesa em seus braços, como a jaula de sua herança a sufoca. “Você— você _quer_ ser rainha, Raps?”

Ela olha para Cassandra, e, novamente, ela não consegue ler sua expressão. “É claro.”

“Porque— você não deveria ser, se não quiser.”

“Você sabe que não é assim que funciona.”

“Não é? Basta ir embora.”

“Cass, eu tenho um reino inteiro, _e_ os meus pais, para honrar. Eu tive esse caminho preparado para mim. Eu tenho uma _filha._ E esperam de mim ainda um filho.”

“Eu sei— que não é tão fácil. Mas— você se livrou de Gothel. Você merece se livrar do que mais você desejar.”

“Ah, Cass...” ela parece cansada. “Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas elas não são.”

Não é esse o lema de toda a relação das duas? Se as coisas forem diferentes... Se o passado pudesse ser mudado... Mas Rapunzel está certa; não tem como uma rainha fugir do trono. Ela sabe que não seria fácil, como não foi fácil para ela deixar Corona — e voltar, também. Cassandra apenas se sente miserável com como Rapunzel soa tão parecida com rei Frederick.

Elas caem no silêncio.

“Cass, eu— eu queria— te perguntar uma coisa.” Ela pega, então, a mão da outra e entrelaça seus dedos nos dela; de dentro de sua luva, a mão deteriorada de Cassandra formiga. “Você— você sabe que eu declarei seu exílio terminado, Cass. Eu— será que você— voltaria para Corona?”

De alguma forma, é apenas naquele momento que Cassandra se pergunta como ela não tinha suspeitado que essa pergunta viria. Ela mal tinha considerado a ideia; por que qualquer um em Corona iria querer ela de volta? Mas agora que ela ouve a pergunta — que mais parece um pedido — saindo da boca de Rapunzel, ela sente uma velha cólera borbulhar dentro do seu peito. “...O quê?”

“Cass, você—! Você está livre para voltar! Eu sei que as coisas não são mais do jeito que eram antes, mas...”

“Raps— isso é muito doce de sua parte, mas eu não posso voltar.”

“Claro que pode— você pode voltar para _casa_ , minha querida—”

“Corona não é mais minha casa,” Cassandra a corta.

“Mas pode voltar a ser...! Você não _vê,_ Cass...?” Rapunzel a olha diretamente agora, e Cassandra não pode acreditar na _intensidade_ que subitamente aparece em seu rosto. “Eu— você poderia voltar, e eu te protegeria, Cass, de qualquer um que quisesse fazer mal a você— você poderia morar no _castelo_ se assim desejasse—”

“ _Eu_ não vou _voltar para o castelo,”_ ela interrompe novamente, mais firme dessa vez, e solta sua mão da mão de Rapunzel. E então, deixa sair uma única risada, seca e incrédula. “ _Deus,_ Raps. Eu não— eu não acredito. Eu _não sou mais_ sua criada.”

O rosto de Rapunzel se fecha. “Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.”

Cassandra se afasta de Rapunzel. _Agora_ ela entende — entende o plano de Rapunzel, e de José; esse de tentar trazê-la de volta para ser mais fácil para Rapunzel ser coroada, e aceitar continuar vivendo presa pelo resto da vida naquele castelo. Nunca foi para ver Cass, para ter seu consolo, sua companhia; foi apenas para se sentir _melhor_. “Você não mudou _nada_ , em todos esses anos? Você não pode me pegar de volta como se fosse _caridade_ , ou algum _plano_ nostálgico para— para ter de volta sei lá o que que você quer da sua juventude—”

“ _Cass—”_

“Desculpa, Raps,” Cassandra já está velha demais para sentir raiva como sentia antes, então nem sequer fala alto; o que sai de sua boca ao invés disso é algo cansado e amargo, “mesmo. Mas você não pode continuar fazendo isso— que você sempre faz— eu vim até aqui— viajei por quase _três meses_ para estar _aqui_ por você, e você nem— nem sequer me _perguntou_ sobre mim, nem— e você quer _mais?_ Você quer _mais e mais e mais_ de mim— eu tenho uma _vida_ lá fora— e você quer me sugar ainda, vinte anos depois? _”_ ela olha para o céu e suspira fundo, para sua voz não começar a tremer; passa os dedos por entre os cachos. Ela sente uma vontade patética de chorar, como se fosse uma moça de novo, _deus—_ então se coloca de pé, e se prepara para ir embora. “Talvez eu nem devesse ter vindo.”

Rapunzel não diz mais nada, nem tenta impedi-la de ir embora. Pelo menos, nesse aspecto ela amadureceu; apenas fica em silêncio, como se desistisse, seus olhos tristes e cansados.

“Sinto muito, Rapunzel. Boa noite.” Cassandra sente o olhar dela em suas costas enquanto caminha para a entrada do túnel, e volta para seus aposentos para se deitar. A Lua permanece calada até o amanhecer.

☾

Cassandra sonha, aquela noite, que é um velho pescador. Em seu barco, ele fuma seu cachimbo e entalha em um pedaço de madeira uma escultura de uma bela sereia. Quando termina, a escultura é a obra de arte mais bela que já foi criada em todo o mundo. Ele joga a escultura no oceano, como uma oferenda para a Lua, ou um presente para o oceano, ou um alívio. Então, Cassandra é agora a escultura; ela afunda no mar escuro até parar no fundo, e ser coberta por areia. Permanece lá por centenas e centenas de anos, assistindo os peixes passarem, até ser encontrada pela rede de um velho pescador. O pescador ergue Cassandra (agora escultura) contra o Sol; o Sol, cegado por sua beleza, tem que fechar os olhos.

☾

“Oi, titia Cass,” Astra se aproxima, tímida, na mesa de café da manhã.

“Bom dia, mocinha.”

Ela encosta o queixo na superfície da mesa (é o máximo que ela consegue alcançar) e pisca devagar para Cassandra. Depois, pisca para as outras moças da mesa. “Oi, Mary e Faith e Caroline e Mary Pequena e Virgínia e Anna.”

Um “awww” coletivo se espalha na mesa.

“Bom dia, Astra, querida,” diz Mary.

“Ela não é a coisa mais lindinha do mundo...?”, suspira Mary Pequena.

“Ela gosta de você, Cass,” comenta Virgínia.

“Você já comeu, Astra?” pergunta Anne.

Ela concorda com a cabeça, feliz em receber atenção. A governanta do castelo entra na cozinha naquele momento, completamente estressada, uma bagunça de cabelo. É uma mulher não muito mais velha que Cassandra, e ela não lembra seu nome, mas todas as moças mais jovens da equipe aparentemente a chamam de Cuca em segredo.

“Astra!!” ela exclama exasperada, gesticulando exageradamente com os braços. “Todos estão te procurando, menininha!! Você precisa se arrumar para a coroação!!”

Enquanto Cuca leva Astra apressadamente pela mão, ela olha para trás. “E vocês, meninas!! Pensam que estão de _férias,_ é?!! Não têm tempo para degustar o café da manhã!! O castelo inteiro está com pressa, e vocês aí enrolando?!! Andem logo, ainda têm muitos preparamentos para serem feitos!!” Ela desaparece gritando broncas pelos corredores.

“ _Ugh,”_ Mary Pequena gira os olhos. “Eu não _suporto_ essa mulher. Não podemos nem _comer?_ Pelo amor de deus.”

“Né! Precisamos tomar café para ter energia pro dia,” concorda Caroline. Ela e Mary Pequena são duas das aias mais novas naquela mesa; talvez cinco ou seis anos mais velhas que Cassandra, quando ela começou a trabalhar no palácio.

“Garotas, eu digo para vocês todo dia; pelo menos ela não é a _Velha Crowley_ , que ela descanse em paz,” diz Faith, uma das mais velhas na mesa; Cassandra não a conheceu, visto que ela a substituiu como aia pessoal de Rapunzel por um tempo. A posição não foi ideal para ela (por ser demasiadamente ansiosa), então acabou sendo movida para a equipe comum. “Cassandra, _você_ esteve aqui na época que ela era viva. Conte para elas.”

“ _Faith,_ não fale mal dos mortos,” repreende Mary, uma das únicas amigas de Cassandra na mesa, do tempo de empregada.

“Bom, Mary— eu tenho que concordar, a Velha Crowley era barra pesada— sem ofensas para a falecida.” Cassandra se vira para as meninas mais novas, “Essa _Cuca_ não parece ter muito punho pra comandar o castelo.”

Uma risadinha entre as garotas, com o uso do apelido.

“Sinceramente, ela me faz sentir um pouco de _saudades_ de Crowley. Essa mulher me estressa,” diz Virgínia.

“Não me surpreende que você sentiria saudades dela, Virgínia— nem a _Crowley_ conseguia te domar naquela época,” Cassandra cutuca sua comida e sorri com as memórias.

“ _Cass—_ ninguém conseguia _te_ domar naquela época, isso sim! Garotas, se vocês soubessem de toda a _confusão_ que a jovem Cassandra se metia—!”

“Conta pra nós, Cassandra!” pede Anna, a mais jovem da mesa (deveria estar nos seus dezessete anos).

“É, Cassandra, por favor! Ouvimos tantas histórias sobre você,” Mary Pequena pede, e cutuca Caroline ao seu lado em animação.

“Meninas, por favor— _Virgínia_ , você está falando como se eu fosse _velha_.”

“Você _é_ velha, Cassandra. Estamos todas velhas,” Mary ri.

“Bom, eu _ainda_ me meto em muita confusão, para a informação de vocês.”

Exclamações de curiosidade explodem na mesa.

“Cassandra, se você me permite dizer— você parece um herói de histórias de cavaleiro!” Anna suspira. “Tão— tão—”

“ _Bonita,_ ” ri Mary Pequena.

“ _Mary!”_

“O que? É verdade. Estamos todas pensando isso, não estamos? Seus cachos curtos, seu olhar afiado, a cicatriz no seu rosto—”

“Seus _músculos,_ ” acrescenta Caroline.

“ _Meninas—!_ Modos,” pede Faith.

“Honestamente, vocês estão fazendo Cassandra parecer alguma espécie de _rebelde_ , quando ela trabalhava no castelo,” diz Mary. Ela era, na verdade, a mais disciplinada de nós! Filha do _chefe da Guarda,_ pelo amor de deus—"

“Mas _depois_ ela virou uma rebelde, certo?” Mary Pequena se inclina sobre a mesa, quase derrubando sua comida. ”Os coronenses te veem como algum tipo de _vilã_ , Cassandra, principalmente a nobreza— mas nós, da equipe do castelo, sabemos que você está mais para _heroína incompreendida._ ”

Será mesmo? Como as histórias sobre Cassandra teriam crescido e mudado, ela se indaga, mas não tem certeza se quer mesmo saber. Ela apenas ri, meio sem graça. É fácil de esquecer que as pessoas podem falar de Cassandra sem a sua presença. Que estranho! Cassandra não sabe como se sentir em relação a isso: às vezes, gostaria que as histórias sobre ela só pudessem ser espalhadas com a sua permissão. Por outro lado, ela _gosta,_ um pouco, que as histórias vieram parar no palácio de Corona entre as moças fazendo hoje o mesmo trabalho que ela costumava fazer.

“Meninas,” Faith insiste em repreendê-las, “não vamos falar sobre coisas que Cassandra ache desagradável.”

“Tudo bem, Faith. Mas, sinceramente— minhas histórias _fora_ de Corona são muito mais emocionantes.”

“Ah, o tanto de coisa que você deve ter visto, Cass— o tanto de línguas que você deve saber falar,” diz Virgínia.

“Que _inveja,_ ” diz Anna, “Eu queria poder viajar pelo mundo como você... vivendo aventuras...”

“Sinceramente, gosto de ficar aqui. Muito mais _seguro,_ ” diz Faith.

“Faith, como você é _entediante,_ ” reclama Mary Pequena. “Sem ofensas.”

“Você é muito mal-educada, garota. Se você falasse essas coisas com as superiores do _meu_ tempo, elas teriam te dado um sopapo!”

“ _Cassandra,”_ Carolina interrompe, “nos conte uma história emocionante!”

A mesa cai no silêncio da expectativa; param até de comer.

Cassandra pondera por alguns segundos. “...querem ouvir sobre a vez que eu matei uma _serpente do mar?_ ”

“ _Sim!!”,_ as moças jovens exclamam em uníssono.

“Bom— eu estava viajando com piratas no oceano de Neserdnia—”

“Com _piratas?!”_ Mary Pequena exclama.

“Sim— o nome do navio era, por coincidência, A Serpente—

“Por que, Cassandra, você estava viajando com piratas?” pergunta Mary Pequena.

“Eu devia um favor— para a capitã do navio. Viajei com ela pelos mares por muito tempo... Nessa noite em particular, a tripulação estava especialmente ansiosa— havíamos ficado muito tempo em mar aberto, e isso nunca é muito bom pra cabeça de ninguém. Uma chuva estava caindo, e começando a formar uma forte tempestade ao longe... fui para os aposentos da capitã, para falar com ela sobre—”

“Você e essa capitã estavam... _envolvidas_?” Mary Pequena pergunta.

“ _Mary!”_ Faith exclama pelo que parece ser a décima vez naquela manhã, “Pelo _amor_ de deus, deixe Cassandra contar a história!”

“ _O que?!_ É uma pergunta justa.”

“Por que você tem que ver romance em _tudo,_ Mary Pequena,” pergunta Virgínia.

“Toda boa história precisa de romance! E então, Cassandra...? Digo— sem querer ser enxerida, mas...”

“Você com toda e absoluta certeza _quer_ ser enxerida, Mary,” diz Caroline.

Mary Pequena, em resposta, bate as palmas da mão na mesa. “...Eram envolvidas ou não?!”

Cassandra sorri. “...Talvez...”

Exclamações se espalham pela mesa.

“Como assim _talvez!”_

“Você _tem_ que nos dizer!”

“Cassandra, sua danada—!"

“Por _favor_ , deixem ela terminar a história!...”

“ _Cassandra,_ você deve ter tido _tantos_ romances em suas viagens...”

Cassandra sempre adorou contar contos de suas viagens para uma plateia disposta a ouvir; ela _gosta_ de se sentir como o herói da história, não podia ser evitado. Mas tinha algo mais especial, em contar essas histórias em Corona, para as moças da equipe do castelo; suas antigas colegas, e as meninas novas. É _bom,_ Cassandra decide.

“Um romance ou outro,” Cassandra diz.

“Então _é_ verdade?” Mary Pequena está brilhando de felicidade, em descobrir todas aquelas coisas sobre Cassandra. “Que você— sabe— favorece as _moças_...?”

Faith parece estar prestes a dar um tapa em Mary Pequena. Mas Cassandra sorri, e responde; “É verdade.”

As moças mais jovens da mesa trocam olhares animados; o rosto de Anna enrubesce profundamente.

“Bom, Cass, você de fato nunca foi uma garota que se rendia às convenções tradicionais de Corona,” comenta Mary.

“Que bom que você foi embora, honestamente,” diz Virginia.

“Mary— Virgínia— a jovem Cassandra já se meteu... em _confusões_ desse calibre, quando trabalhava no castelo?”

“ _Mary Pequena!”_ Faith novamente, _“Pelo amor—"_

“Como eu disse—” Virginia suspira, “Cass era muito comportada naquela época. Era mais a _princesa_ que a arrastava com ela, procurando por problemas— vocês todas com certeza já _ouviram_ as histórias de como Sua Alteza era quando jovem.”

“ _Então,_ Cassandra _,_ são verdadeiros os _rumores_ — que você e a princesa... _sabe..._ ”

Dessa vez, todas da mesa repreendem Mary Pequena. Cassandra é pega de surpresa; ela nunca soube que esse rumor existia. Não pode fazer nada além de desviar o olhar e coçar a sua nuca, embaraçada. “... _Não_ — não é verdade.” Ri um pouco, pelo absurdo da situação. “Desculpe decepcionar, meninas, nós éramos apenas amigas.”

Dessa vez, Faith realmente dá um tapa no braço de Mary Pequena. “Cuida o que você diz, garota— imagina se alguém escuta você falando bobagens—!”

“Na verdade, _acho melhor_ todas nós irmos dar um jeito na nossa vida,” diz Mary, “já enrolamos demais; sinto ser a velha chata, mas é verdade. Temos poucas horas até a coroação!”

“Certo, meninas; deixem a pobre Cass em paz. A história vai ter que ficar para outra hora.” Virgínia se levanta, e começa a recolher os pratos. “Vamos! Vamos!”

As aias se movimentam; (Mary Pequena puxa Cassandra para o canto, antes de sair, e pergunta se era _mesmo_ verdade que ela e Rapunzel eram apenas amigas, que ela não contaria para ninguém, caso contrário; Cassandra não pode dizer nada além da verdade). Cassandra é deixada à sós com Mary e Virgínia na pequena cozinha.

“Obrigada pelo café, meninas. Estava uma delícia. E— obrigada pela companhia, também.”

“Imagina, Cass— o prazer foi nosso,” diz Mary, sorrindo.

“Sentimos saudades! _argh_ , a equipe ficou tão chata sem você,” diz Virgínia.

Cassandra sente o peito aquecer; como pôde ter esquecido de todas essas pessoas que deixou em Corona? O tanto de gente que pensa em Cassandra, e se preocupa com ela; às vezes é difícil compreender.

☾

Algumas horas antes do início da coroação, Cassandra e Rapunzel se encontram nos corredores.

O palácio está caótico; serviçais se movem de um lado para o outro arrumando todos nos mínimos detalhes. José e Astra estão, provavelmente, trancados em seus quartos, sendo vestidos pela equipe.

Cassandra simplesmente passeia pelos corredores, observando o movimento, meio nervosa, sabe-se lá por quê. Sem perceber, suas pernas a levam para a porta do quarto de Rapunzel, e lá está ela.

“ _Cass_.”

“ _Ah—_ Oi, Raps.”

De todas as pessoas, Cassandra se lembra de _José,_ e de sua conversa com ele no bar. Ela chuta o chão de leve, e decide ser a primeira a dizer alguma coisa. “Eu— eu queria ver você antes da coroação. Não queria que você fosse receber a coroa com... nada esquisito entre a gente.”

“Certo— eu te devo desculpas, Cass,” ela diz, entrelaçando suas mãos à frente de seu corpo. “Eu— eu não deveria ter te pedido algo assim. Deveria ter— entendido que seria uma má ideia. Me desculpe. Me sinto uma criança.”

“Tudo bem,” diz Cassandra.

Cassandra odeia essa tensão, que anda sentindo perto de Rapunzel ultimamente. Ela supõe que seja normal, depois de tantos anos separadas; mas ela preferia voltar à familiaridade que tinham antes — ou até à inimizade completa, ao invés desse limbo, desse meio termo, dessa incerteza.

“...Vai se arrumar agora?”

“Vou sim. Vai demorar vinte vezes mais que a própria coroação, você sabe como é.”

“Ah, isso eu sei.” Cassandra solta uma risadinha. “...Você não parece tão nervosa. Não tanto quanto você estava na sua primeira coroação— pelo menos, pelo que eu me lembro.”

“ _Ah,_ acredite, estou tão nervosa quanto.” Ela ri. “Só sei esconder melhor.”

O peito de Cassandra dói, dói, dói; ela queria que olhar para Rapunzel parasse de ser tão dolorido. Ela queria, desesperadamente, que ela e Rapunzel fossem boas uma para a outra.

“Bom— boa sorte,” Cassandra força um sorriso. Rapunzel força um de volta; ela sempre foi boa nisso.

“Obrigada. Vou precisar.”

☾

As ruas de Corona estão vivas no dia da coroação. Vê-se lilases e dourados por toda parte, bandeiras com o brasão do reino, pessoas enchendo as ruas do centro e complicando a passagem, música tradicional tocada por bandas, comerciantes montando barracas, casais dançando e crianças correndo nas praças, um grupo de teatro encenando uma peça sobre a monarquia coronense, rodas de orações ao Sol.

Corona — principalmente a capital — precisava de algo para comemorar o tempo todo. Caso contrário, o povo começaria a perceber os problemas ao redor.

_Pelo menos, comemorar é algo que eles fazem bem,_ Cassandra sempre ouvia estrangeiros dizerem, durante suas viagens. Ela sempre discordou — nunca gostou das festas e da felicidade que diziam ser inata do povo coronense, mas que sempre pareceu, para ela, muito artificial.

Mas ela costumava gostar do festival para o aniversário da princesa, quando era criança. Cassandra achava bonita a ideia de que as lanternas poderiam um dia guiar a princesa perdida para o seu lar.

E é um dia lindo para uma coroação, o brilho do Sol da manhã rosa no céu e no mar. A eterna beleza dos dias ensolarados em Corona.

“Cass, quer uma cocada?” Lance, ao seu lado, tira do bolso uma moeda e entrega para o vendedor da barraca.

“Não, obrigada.”

“Cara, nada melhor que cocada de Corona. Como eu tava com saudades.”

O centro está cheio; Cassandra puxa seu capuz na frente de seu rosto o mais baixo possível. Ela sabe que as chances de alguém a reconhecer são baixas: ela não esteve em Corona já fazem vinte anos, e mudou muito. Passando na frente de uma vitrine, ela pousa seu olhar em seu reflexo; seu cabelo está mais curto, seu rosto mais marcado, suas roupas longe da armadura de rochas negras pela qual ficou conhecida em Corona, na época. Ainda assim—

“Cass,” Lance parece notar sua inquietação, “por que a gente não vai pro cais, sabe, aquela parte mais tranquila, enquanto esperamos a coroação? Sabe, olhamos o mar um pouco.”

_Ah, Lance, você é um anjo._ “Boa ideia, na verdade.” Ele a oferece um pedaço de cocada, e ela aceita. “Em Koto, eles fazem uma cocada boa, também.”

“ _Hã-hã,_ aquilo não é cocada. Mas é bom, sim.”

“Tem coco, leite e açúcar, pra mim é cocada.”

“Eles fazem de um jeito diferente. Com canela— e tem um nome diferente também.”

“Falando em comida, já comeu aquele— aquele peixe, sabe, com aquele molho, em Ingvarr—?”

“Aquele com molho de— sei lá o que que é aquilo? Já. Bom _demais..._ ”

“ _Porra,_ nunca encontrei um molho igual aquele em lugar nenhum. É a coisa que eu mais sinto saudades naquele lugar.”

“E você, você já— já visitou noroeste de Neserdnia, onde eles fazem aquele negócio com umas ervas meio alucinógenas?”

“ _Sim!_ Não fazia _ideia_ — quase tive uma crise de pânico!”

“ _Haha!_ Agora, _aquele_ é um povo que sabe festejar. Corona deveria aprender... Tá, Cass, já foi pra Bayangor?”

“Aham.”

“Galcrest?”

“Já. Frio do caralho.”

“Já foi além-mar?”

“Claro.”

“Arendelle?”

“Sim.”

“ _Moors?”_

Cassandra levanta as sobrancelhas. “...Me pegou.”

“ _Ha!_ Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa, Cass, se você acha que já viu de tudo na vida, então você ainda _não_ foi pra Moors.”

Os dois estão se inclinando sobre uma cerca de proteção de madeira, no cais, olhando as ondas baterem no recife abaixo deles. O canto das gaivotas se sobrepõe ao barulho da multidão, no centro da cidade, ao longe nos ouvidos. “Viajei por tanto tempo, e ainda tem tanta coisa do mundo que eu não vi. O que tem em Moors?”

“Umas _fadas._ ”

“ _Aham.”_

“Você virou o avatar da _lua_ , Cassandra, literalmente a _lua,_ e conseguia invocar _rochas indestrutíveis_ do chão com o poder da mente, e você tá me dizendo que não acredita em _fadas?_ ”

“ _Você_ acreditaria, se eu estivesse no seu lugar?”

“Escuta, eu sou velho, tá? Pra qualquer coisa que você me disser, eu dou o benefício da dúvida.”

“Ok...” Cassandra pensa um pouco e já tem algumas histórias na ponta da língua. “...Eu já encontrei o lendário Cavaleiro do Sol, das histórias de Corona, e ele é um filho da puta.”

“Não duvido— homem famoso nunca presta.”

“Uma vez, eu fui atingida por uma lança no peito, e sobrevivi.”

“Você consegue sobreviver a _qualquer_ coisa, Cass, com um pouco de força de vontade. E aliás, falando nisso, você— você já não tinha morrido, uma vez, e foi ressuscitada—? Difícil te matar, hein?”

“Bom— o _Zé_ já foi ressuscitado, também. Não acho que isso seja ainda tão impressionante.”

“ _Haha._ Bom ponto. Continue, por favor.”

“...Eu já fui presa— _duas_ vezes.”

“Mulher, eu já fui preso mais vezes que isso. Você não é especial.”

Cassandra revira os olhos. “ _Tá—_ Eu já tive um romance com a rainha de Arendelle.”

“ _Uou!_ Aí sim, hein! Tá, você é gata, Cass, eu não duvido de nada.” Ele engole o último pedaço de cocada “Mas— a rainha de _Arendelle_? Como?!”

Ela dá de ombros. “Viajando desse jeito, você tende a conhecer pessoas. E, ocasionalmente, essas pessoas são realeza.”

“Ah, como eu sinto _falta_ dos meus tempos de romance na estrada... Homens e mulheres não conseguiam ter o suficiente do jovem Lance.”

Cassandra solta uma risada tranquila. Lance é bom em te fazer se sentir confortável. Ela quase esquece da coroação de Rapunzel, por um momento, e do perigo que ela corre na capital de Corona.

“Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Lance”

Lance sorri, e parece se esforçar para entender Cassandra, um pouquinho, talvez mais que as outras pessoas. “Imagina. É pra isso que tô aqui.”

☾

Com um capuz sobre sua cabeça, Cassandra junta sua coragem e atravessa a multidão na frente do castelo. Lance vem logo atrás, mas é difícil se mover muito por entre todas as pessoas agitadas, olhando para cima.

Um trompete anuncia a chegada do príncipe e da princesa. Quando ela finalmente chega em um ponto próximo o suficiente, ela olha para cima, também, para a alta e bela varanda frontal do palácio, e, iluminada pela luz vespertina, lá está—

Lá está Rapunzel: vinte anos depois, posando alta e elegantemente em frente de todo o povo de Corona, sorrindo como o Sol, tão mais velha, tão mudada; lá está Rapunzel (seria ela sequer ainda a Rapunzel de _Cassandra_? Será que Cassandra a reconheceria com uma coroa de rainha na cabeça? Estariam as duas procurando na outra alguém que não está mais lá?).

Ela traja um longo, largo e intrincado vestido lilás, com mangas bufantes e cheio de rendas, mais belo do que qualquer coisa que ela já usou (mais belo que seu vestido de casamento, Cassandra ousa adivinhar, apesar de nunca o ter visto). Seus pés descalços (como é bom, saber que pelo menos certas coisas permanecem as mesmas). Seus cabelos soltos, sua cabeça adornada com tranças e flores, os fios morenos todos voando na brisa, e é um tipo diferente de brilho do brilho de seus antigos cabelos loiros, mas é, ainda assim, como a luz da alvorada.

Rapunzel, José e todo o resto de Corona seguram a respiração e escutam um longo discurso do clérigo; o casal então se ajoelha para receber a coroa. Mas Cassandra só tem olhos para Rapunzel, e não escuta nada, não vê mais nada: uma hipnose, ao olhar para aquela mulher que era antes uma garota, que era sua melhor amiga, e hoje é uma rainha (em algum lugar dentro dessa rainha está a garota que Cassandra amou profundamente e ressentiu duas vezes mais).

Quando Rapunzel recebe a coroa, a Princesa Perdida que hoje é a Rainha Encontrada, a multidão explode em comemorações; Cassandra está de pé, estática, no meio do mar de gente em uma espécie de fascínio, ou incredulidade: Rapunzel com uma coroa na cabeça. Rapunzel vinte anos depois. Rapunzel, com um reino nas costas. Rapunzel, com flores em suas tranças. Rapunzel, sorrindo largo. Rapunzel, a quem Cassandra amava, e ainda ama, um pouquinho. Rapunzel, que comeu seu jovem coração. Rapunzel, Rapunzel, jogue seus cabelos...

E a rainha nunca poderia encontrar Cassandra naquela enorme multidão, mas parece, por um momento, que ela está tentando; parece, sim, por um momento, mas talvez seja só imaginação.

☾

Como de costume, tem um baile depois da coroação; Cassandra planeja aparecer brevemente (porque ela sempre odiou esse tipo de idiotice), mas acaba permanecendo por mais tempo conversando com Lance e com seu pai. José e Rapunzel são o centro das atenções, é claro; ela mal consegue falar com qualquer um dos dois a noite inteira.

“Como está sendo ver Corona de novo, pai?”

Ele bufa. “As partes ruins continuam ruins. Mas é bom, também, ver o pessoal de novo. Senti saudades da cidade, apesar de tudo.”

Cassandra ri, e beberica seu champanhe. “Eu também.”

“Conseguiu fazer tudo que queria, filha?”

“Acho que sim.” Exceto, talvez, se resolver com Rapunzel; mas seria isso sequer possível? Ela não tem mais certeza.

No auge da noite, Rapunzel e José dançam no centro do salão. A música é gostosa aos ouvidos, e Cassandra quase consegue deixar sua ansiedade um pouco de lado e aproveitar o baile.

“ _Cass!”_ Rapunzel corre até ela, depois de sua dança com o rei. “Seu Elias! Estão gostando do baile?”

Ambos se curvam brevemente para a rainha.

“Excelente, é claro, Vossa Magestade.”

“Está muito bom, Raps,”

“Por favor, não precisam ser tão formais!” Ela parece mais animada que os três últimos dias inteiros que Cassandra esteve em Corona, o que a faz ficar um pouco animada, também. A alegria de Rapunzel sempre foi contagiante. “Cass. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de dançar— não sei se isso mudou nesses últimos vinte anos, mas—” ela oferece sua mão, toda adornada por anéis e pedras preciosas, e sorri tão lindamente; “Me concederia essa dança?”

E, bom— como Cassandra poderia recusar? A Lua, lá fora, canta uma história no ritmo da música.

Elas dançam no centro do salão. Cassandra sente dezenas e dezenas de olhares em suas costas, mas os ignora; já teve que passar por situações muito piores. Ao invés de se preocupar com qualquer outra coisa, ela olha para Rapunzel, e se sente jovem novamente; como se ela nem sequer tivesse sido coroada rainha; como se Rapunzel fosse uma simples mulher, dançando em seus braços. O vestido de Rapunzel é tão largo, mas elas se aproximam o máximo possível, pressionam suas roupas entre si — Rapunzel agarra forte as costas de Cassandra, agarra forte seu braço, o tecido de seu terno azul-marinho; Cassandra segura a cintura de Rapunzel e é tão familiar, aquele toque, e um pouco elétrico (ela se sente como uma adolescente—!); o rosto de Rapunzel tão próximo, e Cassandra observa as marcas de envelhecimento nele com carinho, e elas giram, giram, giram—

☾

Ao final do baile, a noite já tingida pelo escuro da madrugada, Rapunzel não vai dormir junto a José em seu quarto; ao invés disso, segue Cassandra até o dela, para a dar boa noite.

Elas param na porta.

“Como está se sentindo, Vossa Majestade?”

Rapunzel ri, jovial. “Como se nada tivesse mudado.”

O silêncio dos corredores do castelo, àquela hora da madrugada, pousa pesado sobre elas; elas falam baixo, e parece que só elas existem em todo o mundo. Cassandra retira seu paletó. “Bom, espero que você tenha aproveitado a minha companhia.”

“Claro que aproveitei, Cass”, ela se aproxima, “sempre.”

Rapunzel a olha, e a olha; então pega a sua mão direita nas dela. Faz menção de tirar a luva, e Cassandra congela.

“...Posso...?”

Por algum motivo, Cassandra concorda com a cabeça.

Cassandra acha que Rapunzel nunca foi tão gentil com ela quanto nesse momento, tirando a luva de sua mão; devagar, como se o mínimo descuido pudesse fazer Cassandra se desintegrar na frente de seus olhos. Ao tirar a luva, revela-se a mão morta — criação de Rapunzel, a marca que Cassandra carregará para sempre, até que todo o resto de seu corpo se decomponha, também, e o estado de braço se torne indistinguível dos seus demais membros; até que Cassandra seja consumida e engolida pela terra, até que não seja nada além de ossos, além de uma vaga memória que a Lua ouvirá do solo e sussurrará de volta para o oceano.

Rapunzel acaricia tal mão com os polegares, tão afetuosamente, e olha para a pele escurecida e podre e os dedos esqueléticos e como se fossem algo que pertencesse a ela, tanto quanto pertence à Cassandra (coisa que talvez seja verdade). Então, traz a mão para seus lábios e beija seus dedos uma, duas, três vezes, delicadamente.

Cassandra não suporta, ela enrubesce, e tem que desviar o olhar. “ _Raps...”_

“ _Cass,”_ murmura, e coloca uma de suas mãos no rosto de Cassandra.

O reencontro do Sol e da Lua não causa o fim do mundo, apenas um recomeço: quando se beijam, o sentimento que Cassandra tem no estômago é que aquilo é algo que poderia muito bem ter acontecido milhares de vezes, antes, mas não aconteceu; é quase como se, se buscasse fundo o suficiente em sua memória, poderia encontrar exatamente a sensação dos lábios de Rapunzel, ou o jeito que ela coloca as mãos sobre seu corpo — mas ela, é claro, não conseguiria encontrar nada. Beijá-la é diferente de beijar qualquer outra mulher. É como lembrar-se de uma velha e querida memória e a transformar em algo completamente novo. É fácil, também; é terno e amável, mas não é nada como ela imaginava que seria, vinte anos atrás (imaginava que seria um grandioso evento, uma explosão para igualar seus sentimentos. Agora é uma espécie de alívio.) Mas, é claro; o beijo tem um ressaibo e acaba que Cassandra sente um pouco de uma vontade de chorar (ah, se fosse jovem, ela choraria de verdade, e suas lágrimas salgadas molhariam o encontro de seus lábios). Por isso, Cassandra se separa. Ela espera que Rapunzel entenda que elas não podem fazer aquilo novamente.

Quando contempla Rapunzel após, Cassandra a vê como ela é: uma mulher profundamente emaranhada em suas prisões, uma garota que ama tão profundamente quanto. (Talvez ela e Cassandra não sejam assim tão diferentes, afinal, nesse negócio de desejar; talvez assim seja para toda mulher). Os olhos verdes grudados de Rapunzel nos de Cassandra, como se procurasse por algo— depois se abaixam para o chão, ao entenderem o que fizeram. “Me desculpe,” e ela soa somente um pouco arrependida.

Se Cassandra fosse mais nova, talvez ela estaria incomodada. Talvez ela estaria enfurecida. Mas ela não está. “Tudo bem,” ela diz, porque está realmente tudo bem. Está tudo bem, está tudo bem.

A rainha — sua melhor amiga — segura a mão direita de Cassandra entre a sua e a leva para os lábios novamente, fecha os olhos com força. Quando volta a abri-los, parece estar pronta para dizer coisas nuas e sinceras (Cassandra quase nunca viu esse olhar em jovem Rapunzel, no passado; não direcionado a ela, pelo menos). “Cass. Cass, olhe pra mim.”

Ela olha.

“Se— se você me permitir, meu bem, dizer isso sem nenhuma condescendência ou orgulho, e verdadeiramente, eu te direi: eu _te amo_ , Cass. Eu te digo isso com a ciência de que te machuquei mais do que afirmações banais como essas podem consertar, com a ciência de que eu não mereço uma resposta. Esses anos todos que passamos separadas eu cuidei desse amor com cuidado, reguei ele todo dia, e ele floresceu— Minha amada: acho que te amaria mesmo que nós nunca nos víssemos novamente.”

De todas as palavras que existem, aquelas são as mais tristes que ela poderia ter dito. São as mais tristes; que coisa cruel, amar Cassandra; que coisa cruel, ela amar Rapunzel.

“Então,” ela puxa Cassandra para a cama pelas mãos, senta as duas, uma do lado da outra, e continua; “eu te digo: te pedi para voltar, porque estou dolorida de saudades, meu bem; porque não suporto viver sabendo que te afastei de mim, na tolice de minha juventude. Você me amou, naquela época? Eu acho que sim— mas— como nós nos _desencontramos!_ E eu sonho com você, Cassandra, venho sonhado tanto com você, cada vez mais, com o passar do tempo—” Ela segura ainda mais firme a mão de Cassandra e a olha nos olhos daquele jeito que ela faz quando está prestes a te prometer algo que talvez não possa te dar, daquele jeito que ela costumava fazer quando era jovem e ainda era ingênua o suficiente para prometer qualquer coisa; “O que te pedi, ontem à noite, não foi nenhuma nostalgia, ou fantasia da juventude, ou caridade; talvez seja egoísmo, eu admito, mas não posso evitar. Eu não me importo se você já não me ama mais dessa forma, ou se você nem sequer me amou; eu não quero nada de volta— _Cass,_ eu tenho que te pedir novamente — sem nenhuma outra intenção no meu coração, eu juro, além da mais pura e simples saudade — uma última vez, então me calarei para sempre: volte para Corona.”

Cassandra pensaria, no passado, quando ainda acreditava em destino, que elas deveriam estar destinadas a se desencontrarem para sempre. “Meu bem— eu não posso voltar.”

A expressão de Rapunzel é cheia de lamentos. “Me desculpe por ter te forçado tanto, Cass, até não existirem mais remendas para nós. Me desculpe— eu fui cega— eu errei com você, minha querida, e eu sinto saudades...! Prometo que— assim pagarei minhas dívidas; te amando tarde demais.”

 _Não, não, não—_ Rapunzel entendeu errado; Cassandra só quer ser boa para Rapunzel, ela só quer que elas sejam boas uma para a outra— ela reza para a Lua, para elas serem capazes de _parar_ de se machucarem, por favor—

“Não quero você infeliz, Rapunzel, minha querida— eu só quero que você finalmente me entenda, e seja capaz de me deixar ir, como no passado não conseguiu (talvez tudo que certas coisas precisam é de tempo, como um botão que floresce e vê o mundo com novos olhos,) é só isso que eu quero; nenhum sacrifício, ou capricho. Quero apenas— ser ouvida.

“Por favor, Cass— _diga_ , então, e eu ouvirei.”

“Rapunzel— eu— eu—” ela permanece segurando a sua mão, mas abaixa o olhar para o seu colo como se ainda fosse jovem. Ela decide; não há mais nada para esconder. “Por favor, me escute. Minha... Minha vida inteira, eu esperei para algo acontecer. Eu procurei coisas; nas histórias do meu pai, nos livros de aventura, na guarda real— e então você chegou, e— por um momento, eu pensei que era você, aquilo por qual eu estava esperando esse tempo todo.”

Cassandra se sente com vinte e dois anos novamente, abrindo o seu próprio abdômen, tirando e expondo seus próprios intestinos. “Mas— quando eu percebi que talvez não fosse você, que— você nunca teve olhos para mim, Rapunzel. Não— não é culpa sua, por favor, não olhe para mim assim— mas acho que foi aí que eu percebi que eu teria que me _levantar_ e procurar o que eu quero, ao invés de ficar sentada esperando... Então eu fui, e eu procurei, e por todos esses anos em todas as minhas viagens e em todos os lugares que morei, era isso que eu estava procurando— e não tenho certeza se encontrei ou não— a pedra da Lua me deixou com um buraco no peito, e eu sonho com _você_ , também, Rapunzel. Mesmo em dias nos quais eu nem sequer penso em você, nos meus sonhos eu te vejo, sonho com o Sol, sonho em ser um pássaro com você e voar livre pelo céu. E eu acordo, e te escrevo uma carta. Quanto mais velha eu vou ficando, mais eu percebo que— eu não sou como você, Rapunzel; eu não nasci com um papel grandioso para cumprir. Mas _procurar_ por esse papel vem sendo o maior prazer da minha vida, e eu conheci todo tipo de lugar, todo o tipo de gente— me apaixonei uma ou duas vezes, e—”

As suas próximas palavras escorrem da boca de Cassandra como se elas estivessem lá, prontas para serem formadas esse tempo todo. Mais de vinte anos com elas presas em sua garganta assim se acabam, como um piscar de olhos, como um sopro ou um suspiro. “Raps, eu te amei. Eu te amei, e foi _desastroso—_ eu ainda te amo, eu acho; eu não acho que eu sequer parei de te amar. Eu só acho que eu te amo de um jeito diferente do jeito que eu te amava antes; eu te amo não como um poeta ama sua musa, mas como a Lua ama o Sol— quando eu estou distante de você, sua presença está no canto do meu olho, e eu sei que apesar de tudo eu lembro de você com carinho, com um ardor agridoce no peito, e— e eu não poderia nunca dizer que nós nos _pertencemos_ porque destino _não existe_ , mas—

“ _Rapunzel,”_ Cassandra segura entre suas mãos o rosto da rainha, “eu te amo, eu te amo, mas eu não posso te dar o que você quer. Nós temos vidas demasiadamente diferentes, Corona já não é mais meu lar; eu tenho lares em outros lugares. Mas eu te carrego _aqui_ ,” ela fecha o punho sobre seu peito, bem em cima da cicatriz da pedra da Lua; Rapunzel derruba lágrimas que parecem a muito tempo guardadas, do jeito que adultos às vezes as guardam, “e eu, assim como você, cuidei do meu amor em meu peito por todos esses anos e tentei drenar tudo que era amargo e ruim, e agora eu me lembro de você como uma flor na minha memória.”

Cassandra faz tudo o que pode; segura os ombros de Rapunzel, os braços, o rosto e as mãos, tudo que pode para fazê-la ouvir e entender.

“Meu bem— eu ficarei com você e te consolarei o quanto precisar. Eu virei te visitar sempre que puder, eu te mandarei novas cartas, as mais lindas que você já recebeu — mais lindas ainda do que as outras que já mandei — e eu quero que você seja feliz, aqui, porque eu sei que eu não poderei ser. E eu sei que você será, de qualquer jeito, uma incrível rainha, entretanto, prometo: se você um dia precisar fugir, eu virei para te tirar desse castelo e te levarei a qualquer lugar que você quiser. _Mas,”_ e aqui Cassandra começa a chorar, também, “eu não posso ficar para sempre— eu não posso largar tudo que eu tenho por você de novo. Rapunzel, pense nos nossos conflitos do passado e na nossa distância não como uma tragédia, mas como uma prova de que eu sigo viva e _feliz,_ apesar disso, e que apesar de tudo, eu ainda te amo.”

Um peso no coração de Cassandra parece imediatamente se dissolver, deixando apenas um ardor insistente; um ardor que parece dizer _eu agora tenho, finalmente, o que pequena Cassandra não tinha antes._ Rapunzel suspira por entre lágrimas como se o seu próprio peso tivesse também se dissolvido. Ela a abraça forte, seu rosto no pescoço de Cassandra, e ela sussurra no seu ouvido, meio rindo, meio soluçando:

“Estou tão velha agora, mas ainda quero segurar tudo que tenho nas mãos. Mas eu te ouço, Cass— eu te ouço, e vou te deixar ir. Me desculpe, meu bem, me desculpe...”

“Obrigada, Raps. E por favor— chega de desculpas. Está tudo bem.”

Elas se deitam na cama de Cassandra e lá permanecem por muito tempo. Apesar de estar vestida, Cassandra se sente nua, e seus olhos pesam—

“José,” ela murmura, quando passa os dedos, acidentalmente, por cima da aliança de casamento na mão de Rapunzel, “não vai se importar?”

“Não— eu conversei com ele,” Rapunzel murmura de volta.

O que aquilo significa, Cassandra não sabe, e nem questiona (ela está tão confortável...)

Assim se passa a noite, em um emaranhado de seu abraço; Rapunzel faz cafuné nos cachos de Cassandra, encontra cicatrizes pelo corpo dela, e elas não se beijam mais, nem se tocam muito além disso. As duas falam sobre algumas coisas, metade delas provavelmente besteira, e todas serão para sempre deixadas ali, naquela madrugada, e esquecidas. Os sussurros de Rapunzel tão delicados nos ouvidos de Cassandra, tão suaves, que quase parece que ela não está dizendo nada; o luar pela janela. Cassandra cai num sono tranquilo e cansado, como se não tivesse dormido há um milhão de anos, e não sonha com absolutamente nada.

☾

O cantar dos pássaros matutinos desperta Cassandra gentilmente. Demora para a lembrança do lugar onde está voltar para a sua mente; mas ela se lembra dos pássaros que costumava ouvir toda manhã.

O perfume de Rapunzel todo sobre a sua cama, e seu peso do outro lado do colchão. Dedos passando pela sua nuca — virando-se nos lençóis, Cassandra encontra o rosto da outra mulher. “ _Oi,”_ ela diz.

“ _Oi_ ,” Cassandra responde, ainda sonolenta.

“Desculpe se te acordei.”

“Não— não foi você.”

“Eu estava vendo aquela cicatriz na sua nuca.”

“Ah— ela desce um pouco para as minhas costas. Assustadora, não é?”

“ _Uhum._ Qual é a história dela?”

“ _Hmm.._ Uma coisa bem idiota,” ela até fica um pouco envergonhada ao contar, “eu— eu estava viajando com um grupo de amigos, fazendo um trabalho— eu estava de vigia no acampamento, mas estava com sono, e tão _cansada_ que eu tive que me deitar— mas eu não tinha visto uns entulhos que tinha atrás de mim, sei lá o que era, um _prego solto,_ um _gancho_ , não sei; e quando meu corpo tombou pra trás, bom—”

Rapunzel sibila em empatia pela dor. “Cass, isso foi _bem_ descuidado.”

“Eu sei... Eu geralmente não sou assim, você sabe.”

“Eu sei,” ela diz. Depois aponta para uma cicatriz em seu nariz, “e essa aqui?”

“Foi uma espada,” responde.

“Não vai elaborar?”

“Não tem muito o que elaborar.”

“ _Hm.”_ ela pousa a ponta do dedo no lábio inferior de Cassandra, “essa?”

“Acho que uma espada, também. Em uma abordagem de um navio pirata.”

Rapunzel levanta as sobrancelhas, “Você foi invadida por um navio pirata? Tá aí uma história que você deveria ter me contado, Cass.”

“Na verdade, eu— eu nunca te contei muito sobre essa época justamente porque— _eu_ era a pirata abordando um navio, Raps.”

“ _Que?_ Você tá tirando comigo.”

“Não estou!” Cassandra ri. “Eu viajei com uma tripulação pirata por um tempo.

“E você _quebrou a lei,_ no processo, Cass!”

“Raps, eu já quebrei a lei muitas vezes. Me desculpe por estragar a reputação da jovem Cassandra.”

Rapunzel ri (Cassandra nunca consegue ouvir o suficiente daquela risada), “Cass, você foi exilada de Corona. Com todo o respeito, a jovem Cassandra não tem mais uma _grande_ reputação de seguir a lei.”

Cassandra ri de volta. “Exatamente, foi aí que minha decadência começou. Você não deveria estar surpresa...!”

“Quem era o capitão?”

“Do meu navio, ou do outro?”

“Os dois, eu acho.”

“Não me lembro quem era o capitão do outro navio— mas era algum navio comerciante muito rico; acredite em mim, Raps, quando eu digo que a abordagem não fez muito mal a ninguém além de nobres idiotas.”

“A maioria dos meus aliados hoje em dia são nobres idiotas, Cass, infelizmente.”

“Bom— me desculpe, minha rainha, mas eu não me arrependo. E— a _minha_ capitã, bem— você não vai gostar da resposta.”

Rapunzel franze o cenho, por um segundo, e então parece lembrar de algo. “De jeito _nenhum,_ Cass, que ela era—”

“Me desculpa—!”

“ _Caine?!”_

“Olha— ela é legal, ok.”

“Ela tentou _sequestrar_ meu _pai,_ Cass.”

“Mas ela é divertida...! _Insuportável_ , e _convencida_ , e _inconsequente_ — mas divertida.”

“ _Deus,_ Cass; fico feliz que você fez tantas _boas amizades_ em suas viagens.”

“Não foi meu auge em questões de amizades, tenho que admitir— em minha defesa, eu estava tentando _capturar_ ela, no início. É uma longa história.”

“Agora só falta você me dizer que você encontrou a _Stalyan_ de novo.”

“...Olha...”

“Meu _deus!”_ Rapunzel empurra o ombro de Cassandra de forma brincalhona. “ _Por favor,_ nem me fala. Eu acho que eu nem quero saber.”

Cassandra ri. “Tá bom.”

“Você já—” Rapunzel hesita, por um segundo, “tenho certeza que você já teve muitos romances. Estou certa?”

“...Você acha que eu tive muitos romances?”

“Claro. Você é _linda_ ; que mulher não ia te querer?”

Com um leve calor em suas bochechas, Cassandra ri, “Eu tive alguns romances. Nenhum número absurdo; eu não sou um herói de livros. E _você?”_

“ _Eu?”_

“José me disse que vocês— digo, a não ser que eu tenha interpretado errado...”

“ _Certo_ ,” ela parece meio embaraçada, “nós... nos envolvemos, sim, com outras pessoas. Mas há tão pouco que nós podemos fazer— certamente você deve imaginar, como somos realeza, é complicado. Foram poucas vezes— apenas caprichos. Eu ainda o amo com todo o meu coração.”

Ainda é só um pouquinho doído em Cassandra, quando Rapunzel fala de José com aqueles olhos — mas ela parece pensar nele menos com a paixão do passado, e mais com um puro amor e carinho. “Bom, pelo visto, você conseguiu evitar escândalos até agora.”

“Ah, _por favor!_ Eu acho que eu devo ser uma das rainhas mais escandalosas de toda a história de Corona. Começou com a insistência em não usar sapatos.”

“ _Ha—!_ Você consegue sequer _imaginar_ a _balbúrdia_ que seria se encontrassem a recém-coroada rainha de Corona na cama de outra mulher?”

“Nem me _fale,_ ” ela sorri, brincalhona; “mas não se preocupe; minha equipe sabe guardar segredos.”

“Eu não contaria com isso, Raps. _Eu_ costumava ser dessa equipe, e se eu te contasse o tipo de fofoca que costumava correr pelo castelo...”

“ _Ah,_ falando nisso— ando ouvindo muita conversa de _você,_ Cass, por entre os empregados. Conversas _boas,_ sobre suas aventuras.” Ela cutuca o ombro de Cassandra com o dedo. “Gostando da atenção?”

“Um pouco... Não posso mentir. Mas prefiro contar essas histórias eu mesma.”

Rapunzel ergue as sobrancelhas. “Suspeito que tenha sido você própria que espalhou contos sobre a incrível _Cassandra, a peregrina_ pelo continente.”

“ _Deus,_ você está me fazendo parecer com José, com seus devaneios de _Flynn Rider.”_

“Eu nunca faria essa comparação. Tenho certeza que suas histórias foram muito mais reais que as dele.”

“Histórias como as das serpentes marítimas?”

“Precisamente essa.” As duas sorriem tanto; as bochechas de Cassandra chegam a doer.

Rapunzel faz seus dedos caminharem pelo rosto de Cassandra, sentindo cada canto de sua feição, cada mudança. “Você tem alguma cicatriz—” ela hesita, “de quando carregava a pedra da lua?”

“Tenho algumas. As pedras da armadura nunca foram muito gentis no meu corpo.”

Rapunzel se contorce, visivelmente, de remorso. “E você ainda— seu poder, ele desapareceu completamente, certo?”

“Sim,” diz Cassandra, apesar de ainda ter suas dúvidas.

“Você já— sentiu saudade deles?”

Aquela é uma boa pergunta. “...Às vezes. Mas— acho que— menos dos poderes, e mais da presença da Lua, palpável no meu peito.” Ela passa, instintivamente, a mão sobre seu coração, onde a opala costumava ficar. “Eu ainda—” (e isso é algo que Cassandra nunca contou para ninguém, nem sequer para seu pai), “eu ainda ouço a Lua, às vezes. Ela canta para mim, me sussurra coisas. Não é de todo mal— algumas vezes, é quase que uma companhia, um conforto; é claro que outras vezes ela me traz coisas que eu preferia esquecer. E febres...”

Rapunzel não diz nada.

“E o Sol— ele já— falou com você, depois de _você_ ter perdido seus poderes?”

“Eu acho que— eu acho que sim, talvez? Mas eu não acho que ele fale comigo da mesma forma que a lua fala com você.”

“Faz sentido. Em minhas viagens, descobri que cada um dos poderes do mundo muitas vezes tem sua própria linguagem.”

Os olhos de Rapunzel encaram Cassandra de uma forma estranha, como se a outra mulher estivesse dizendo coisas sem sentido, ou distantes demais para ela compreender. Ela suspira, e acaricia o rosto de Cassandra com a mão. “Sinto que tem tanto de você que eu perdi nesses vinte anos.”

Cassandra, por sua vez, coloca sua própria mão por cima da mão de Rapunzel. “É difícil, nos falarmos somente por cartas, não é?”

“Nada substitui falar com você cara a cara, e poder te _tocar.”_ Outro suspiro. “Me conte uma história, Cass.”

“O que você quer ouvir?”

“Qualquer coisa.”

Então, Cassandra a conta uma história.

☾

Antes de finalmente se levantarem da cama para começar o dia, Cassandra tem que dizer:

“Raps— logo precisarei ir embora.”

“Logo?”

“Daqui a alguns dias. É uma viagem longa; meu pai e eu precisamos voltar para casa antes do inverno.”

“...Não poderá ficar nem um pouco mais?”

“Não... Me desculpe.”

Rapunzel sorri um sorriso melancólico, e a pergunta que ela faz depois, Cassandra sabe que ela a fez sem nenhuma real intenção; “Não vai adiantar, meu bem, nem se eu ordenar que você fique? Eu, agora que sou uma rainha?”

Cassandra a responde em um tom igualmente delicado e lastimoso; “Não vai adiantar, nem mesmo assim— você não é mais a minha rainha, minha querida.” Ela beija, entretanto, a mão de Rapunzel ao dizer isso.

☾

A partida de Corona é leve no coração de Cassandra; a saudade que ela sente de sua casa na longínqua vila agora andando de mãos dadas com o carinho remanescente por sua terra natal. Cassandra se despede de todos que merecem um adeus, inclusive da praia do castelo, e de seus velhos aposentos. (É gentil, a despedida, se não um pouco dolorosa, como toda despedida tende a ser).

É mais fácil que da última vez que deixou Corona, quando não tinha certeza se jamais poderia voltar. É bom conseguir dar as costas para a cidade e saber que ela continuará lá para ela.

“Você sabe que eu estava falando sério, certo? Sobre vir te buscar, se você quiser fugir,” diz Cassandra.

“Eu sei,” diz Rapunzel, enquanto a acompanha para fora.

Cassandra somente concorda com a cabeça.

“Tenha uma boa viagem. Se cuide, por favor.” Na porta do castelo, Rapunzel abraça Cassandra forte. Depois, a beija na testa. “Você virá visitar logo, não virá?” A sua pergunta é somente isso; uma pergunta, e não uma demanda.

“É claro,” Cassandra responde com sinceridade.

Ela e seu pai colocam o vagão para andar. É de manhã, e o Sol brilha, recém despertado; a Lua está dormindo, mas Cassandra ainda consegue ouvir sua música, distante, em seus ouvidos.

Pela terceira (mas não pela última vez), Cassandra deixa Corona.

**Author's Note:**

> _I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday. (...) I will love you as we find ourselves farther and farther from one another, where once we were so close... I will love you until your face is fogged by distant memory. I will love you no matter where you go and who you see, I will love you if you don't marry me. I will love you if you marry someone else--and i will love you if you never marry at all, and spend your years wishing you had married me after all. That is how I will love you even as the world goes on its wicked way._
> 
> (trecho de "The Beatrice Letters", por Lemmony Snicket)
> 
>   
> obrigado por ler !! me contem oq vcs acharam, comentários são sempre apreciados =)


End file.
